Hold on II
by Kiss92
Summary: Él un torero, ella una famosa chica de EE. UU comprometida con un multimillonario empresario. De alguna forma su relacion funciono y ahora comienzan su vida juntos... Como resultara?/Lean la primera parte..! asi se entiende todo mejor..!
1. Pesadillas

**D**_i_s**c**_l_a**i**_m_e**r**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a nadie mas...! XD Yo solo juego con ellos :)

_**Summary**_: Él un torero español, Ella una celebridad de EE. UU comprometida con un empresario multimillonario. De alguna forma su relacion funciono... Ahora comienzan su nueva vida juntos. ¿Como resultara? Continuacion de **mi fic Hold On. Se aconseja leer la primera parte para entender mejor esto.** Lemmons incluidos..!

**N/A**: Lo prometido es deuda, aqui les subo el primer capitulo del fic. Pidieron segunda parte... Aqui se las doy...! depende de cuantos sigan la historia y los review que tenga seguire subiendo caps...!

Es un gusto volver a subir fics..!

Se les quiere...!

Nuevas lectoras disfrutenlo..!

* * *

Capítulo I

Pesadillas.

_Toros furiosos, con ojos rojos como sangre y espuma rebosante en la boca. Cuernos largos y puntiagudos, un animal de más de quinientos kilos en puro musculo y fuerza, patas traseras hechas para resistir y patas delanteras listas para las envestidas... Una maquina asesina pacifica en su mayoría de tiempo, pero que en la tauromaquia estaba lista para matar a cualquier novato que pusiera su pie en el ruedo… Los toros ensangrentados, con espadas ensartadas en sus espaldas rugían y se desesperaban, lo peor era… Qué todos venían por Edward…_

Bella se despertó a media noche entre gritos sofocados y un pegajoso sudor en su frente… Era la decima vez que tenía el mismo sueño, miles de toros se abalanzaban como animales salvajes, sin control ni piedad. Furiosos. Contra Edward, todos al mismo tiempo. Desesperados por matar al ser que los había herido y lastimado sin compasión alguna.

Bella se olvido un momento de donde se encontraba, hasta que la respiración pesada de Edward a su lado le saco de su miedo irracional, él se encontraba durmiendo profundamente a su lado, suspiro con tranquilidad al ver que sus gritos no lo habían despertado. Los calmantes hacían un fuerte efecto sobre él. Se inclino con suavidad, hacia él tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, sus heridas estaban muy recientes. Poso su mano delicadamente sobre su frente quemándose irremediablemente, Edward estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

Bella se estremeció y palideció de la preocupación, como era de costumbre desde hace unas semanas desde que empezó la temporada de corridas en pamplona. Había pasado un año entero desde que se encontró con Edward nuevamente y esta vez para no abandonarlo jamás. Su amor y pasión seguía tan latente como la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, solo que más fortalecido por la amistad y tiempo compartido. Bella se paro con sumo cuidado tratando de no despertarlo ni inquietar su sueño, las noches eran la peor parte del día, después del _accidente_.

Una vez fuera de la cama, Bella corrió al baño y cogió el kit de primeros auxilios preparado especialmente para estas situaciones, tomo la gran caja blanca y volvió a la habitación, no sin antes coger un envase con agua helada de la ducha.

Una vez en la habitación se sentó al lado del enfermo y comenzó a mojar toallitas en el envase con agua, luego se las coloco en la frente y en el cuello. Edward se inquieto un poco pero no se despertó. Bella prendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche para ver mejor su estado. Observo su dulce rostro, su piel estaba pintada con un hermoso tono mantecado y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo al igual que sus perfectos labios debido a la elevada fiebre, sus cabellos cobrizos y rebeldes se veían opacados, tristes por el sudor y el dolor de sus heridas. Aunque parecía un pequeño querubín, tan pacifico y relajado, sufría. Bella odiaba verlo en ese estado.

Tenía que darle antibióticos para parar la fiebre y Edward… Casi roncaba. Se acerco más a él con cuidado de no lastimarlo y comenzó a besar con delicadeza su cuello, sus labios en segundos comenzaron a arder al igual que Edward. Siguió besándolo hasta llegar a sus labios dandole un dulce y apasionado beso que aunque estuviera dormido. Edward respondió instantáneamente lanzando un gemido de satisfacción.

-"_Me hubiese encantado que las enfermeras me despertaran así en el hospital"-_ Dijo en un perfecto español, sonriendo y no aguantando una débil carcajada que pronto se convirtió en un gemido de dolor, automáticamente su única mano utilizable se poso sobre la herida más grande y profunda, en el costado izquierdo justo en sus costillas.

-"¡EDWARD! ¡Ten cuidado! Se Pueden salir las puntadas"- Dijo Bella con un chillido entrecortado, le quito las sabanas con cuidado y verifico sus heridas mientras Edward hacia un berrinche como niño pequeño. Bella minuciosamente verifico la de su brazo izquierdo, no era muy grave pero le mantenía inutilizado el brazo, había tocado un nervio y hasta que no sanara no podría moverlo, su otra herida estaba en su muslo derecho y esta era más profunda y larga, pero cicatrizaba perfectamente. La última se encontraba en su lado izquierdo del torso, sobre las costillas. Esta era más profunda y menos angosta, el cuerno del toro había atravesado hasta el interior, chocado con sus costillas y rasgado su pulmón izquierdo, los doctores decían que de haber recibido con más fuerza la envestida no hubiera podido conservar el pulmón.

-"Bells estoy bien…"- Dijo Edward rodando los ojos-"Te comportas peor que mi madre"- Bella sonrió acostumbrada a su comentario ya lo había repetido cinco veces esa semana.

-"Si no lo hago yo, entonces ¿quién?"- Dijo levantando con cuidado el vendaje de la herida del torso, estaba un poco magullada pero los puntos estaban intactos, soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y comenzó a buscar en el botiquín los antibióticos para bajarle la fiebre.-"Ten, tomate la pastilla"- Dijo dándole un vaso con agua y el medicamento.

-"¡Bella estoy bien! ¡_No necesito esa porquería de pastilla!"-_ Dijo actuando otra vez como niño pequeño, odiaba sentirse inútil y los cuidados de bella solo lo tensaban mas, desde el accidente en el ruedo había sido un calvario para él. Bella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, se estaba agotando de su terquedad.

-"_Tomate la pastilla y PUNTO"-_ Dijo en perfecto castellano, desde su rencuentro con Edward se dispuso a aprender el idioma y actualmente hablaba con fluidez este. Edward se estremeció ante la mirada de Bella e ingirió la pastilla sin más reclamos, Bella esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y un bostezo salió de su boca.

-"Deberías descansar, cielo… No has dormido bien"- Dijo Edward sintiéndose una vez más como una carga.

-"He dormido lo suficiente… ¿Cómo te sientes?"- le respondió bella olvidándose del cansancio físico que tenia.

-"_Cariño_, desde hace dos semanas que no duermes bien… Me preocupo por ti ¿sabes? Yo estoy muy bien, de hecho mañana mismo ¡podría torear dos toros de ser necesario!"- Bella se incomodo en la cama al escucharlo y un escalofrió le recorrió la medula espinal, el solo escuchar la palabra toros le daba nauseas y un miedo atroz la carcomía de tan solo imaginar o suponer que Edward volviera al ruedo. Bajo la cabeza asustada y con las lágrimas a punto de aflorar, se observo las manos en silencio. Edward noto la reacción y en seguida supo a que se debía, soltó un largo suspiro y con su mano útil tomó la mano de Bella.-"_Acuéstate_ _conmigo_"- Ella no lo miro a los ojos, sabía que no podría soportarlo, solo se limito a obedecerle. Se recostó sobre la gran cama con cuidado y delicadeza apoyo suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward, este se quejo un poco pero en silencio, no quería que Bella sufriera más.-"_Te amo"-_ Le dijo en un susurro.

-"Y yo a ti…"- Le respondió Bella, con una lagrima rebelde resbalando por su mejilla y mojando un poco el pecho de Edward, este lo noto.

-"Es mi trabajo… Amo lo que hago Bells…"-

-"¡¿Por qué no puedes ser profesor? O ¿Matemático? ¿Por qué no puedes trabajar en un cubículo de una empresa? ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser un topógrafo? _¡¿Por qué diablos tenéis que jugar con la muerte solo por unos billetes?"-_ Exclamo Bella parándose de golpe y llorando sin control. Edward solo descanso la cabeza con pesadez sobre la almohada y miro fijamente al techo, ya muchas veces habían tenido aquella conversación.

-"Es lo que amo, Isabella."- Dijo con tranquilidad, no tenia ánimos de discutir con ella sabía muy bien que solo estaba preocupada por él. Bella no le respondió y se paro en silencio para luego encerrarse en el baño, Edward la siguió con la mirada hasta su destino.

Bella se sentó en el suelo apoyada de la puerta de baño, pasaría allí la noche de ser necesario, no quería verlo ni quería que los criados la descubrieran durmiendo en el sofá o en algún cuarto de huéspedes. Cuando aprendió el idioma se dio cuenta de que muchos de los empleados hablaban frente de ella en español y lucían sonrisas encantadoras pero en realidad apostaban entre ellos sobre cuánto duraría con su amo. No les daría más sobre que apostar.

_Toc, Toc _Alguien tocaba la puerta del baño, Edward apenas se podía parar solo así que Bella dudo que lo hubiera hecho.

-"Bells… Abre la puerta… Lo lamento"-Dijo Edward jadeando al otro lado de la puerta. Bella se paró de golpe alarmada, no podía creer la locura que estaba cometiendo Edward. Abrió la puerta y lo vio apoyado en una pared respirando con mucha necesitad y una mueca de dolor cruzaba por su rostro.

-"¡_ESTAS LOCO O QUE!"- _Le chillo a la vez que tomaba su brazo intacto y se lo colocaba sobre sus hombros, comenzando a llevarlo lentamente a su cama, Edward gimió de dolor y maldijo varias veces en el camino, una vez sentado en la cama aun sintiendo el punzante dolor en sus costillas, respiro profundamente.-"No entendiste cuando el doctor dijo REPOSO ABSOLUTO, ¡si te dieron de alta fue porque prometiste eso!"- Mientras Bella vociferaba a los mil vientos, sobre su salud Edward solo la observaba dar vueltas por la habitación articulando con las manos, con su camisón de seda roja semitransparente y sus cabellos rizados alborotados por su rostro. Estaba furiosa caminando de un lado a otro sin percatarse de la expresión de Edward.-"¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te causa gracia? ¡No estoy jugando Cullen!"- Dijo deteniéndose de golpe y mirando la sonrisa torcida que Edward tenía en su rostro.

-"Es que… Te vez tan sexy cuando estas enojada… Si… Si no estuviera como estoy… Ya te habría callado hace rato"- Dijo desviando su mirada al suelo y tragando saliva pesadamente, bella se puso roja como el tétano y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, luego se le acerco lentamente y le dio un largo y apasionado beso que Edward no esperaba. Cuando separaron sus labios para poder respirar Bella dijo en un jadeo.

-"No… No estarás así para siempre…"-Edward la miro a los ojos y en ellos veía lo mismo que él sentía… Deseo y lujuria. Bella se mordió su labio inferior y Edward soltó un gemido.

-"Me estas matando Isabella Swan"- Susurro Edward mientras la besaba con urgencia y necesidad.

-"No podemos… Edward…"- Bella se le separo sintiendo como si le arrebataran la vida con esa separación.

-"_Cariño no puedes molestar a un toro y luego tenerle miedo a los cuernos_, por favor… No pasara nada, estoy perfecto… No me dejes así."- Dijo respirando agitadamente y con su corazón a mil por hora, necesitaba el cuerpo de Bella como nunca lo había necesitado y ella igual. Bella trago pesadamente y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, jadeando como si ella fuera la de las heridas…

-"No puedo… Por más que quiera… No voy a hacerlo cuando se que puedes ponerte peor…"- Edward soltó un resoplido y le rodo los ojos.

-"De acuerdo, jefa"- Dijo con ironía mientras veía al suelo nuevamente, estaba frustrado y enojado, Bella le beso en la mejilla y lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente en la cama. Apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada y no menciono mas palabras solo se quedo mirando fijamente al techo con cara seria, Bella midió su temperatura, estaba bajando por los medicamentos y sus heridas no se habían abierto.

Con tranquilidad Bella se recostó a su lado y se durmió en minutos, Edward la observo por el reflejo de la lámpara de noche y con su mano intacta le acaricio la mejilla, jamás podría enojarse con aquella mujer. Por más que lo lastimara, lo rechazara o lo insultara… Su amor por ella era más grande que eso.

* * *

Como siempre menciono al final... Acepto opiniones, dudas, advertencias, comentarios, cualquier cosa :)

saludos...!

:)


	2. Matrimonio

Hola...! Actualice pues... Porq el fic si tiene seguidoras XD y no es bueno hacerlas esperar...!

Gracias por leerme ;)

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo II

Matrimonio

_Ring… Ring…_ Sonaba urgentemente el móvil de bella.

Llevaba más de tres llamadas perdidas, esta era la cuarta y la que había logrado despertarla de una profunda siesta. Se removió entre las sabanas y se quito una almohada de la cabeza dejando su cabello enmarañado alrededor de su cara, cogió el teléfono con pereza y lo contesto automáticamente, aun semi dormida.

-"¿_Hola_?"- Dijo en perfecto español y con su temblorosa voz de sueño.

-"¡Hola! ¡¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? _Yo no hablar espagnol"-_ Dijo Alice al otro lado del auricular con su típica euforia incondicional.

-"¿Alice? ¡Si soy yo! ¿Cómo estás linda? ¡Tiempo sin saber de ti!_"- _Dijo Bella despertándose por completo y emocionándose al oír la voz de su amiga.

-"¡Oh Bellis! ¡Casi tres meses sin oír tu voz! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuando volverás a Estados unidos? Te extraño… Todos lo hacemos"- Bella suspiro profundamente, presentía venir nuevamente ese sentimiento de añoranza que había sentido todo este tiempo lejos de sus amigos junto con unas lagrimas inexplicables.

-"Bueno, estoy bien Al… Yo también los extraño muchísimo… por el momento no creo que vuelva, Edward apenas se está recuperando de un accidente con un toro… No creo que sea conveniente viajar."- Dijo pesadamente y tragandose las lagrimas para no alarmar a su amiga.

-"¡Bells tienes que venir! No quiero decirte porque sé que Rosalie te llamara pero… ¡Se casaran! ¡Rose y Emmet se casaran en dos meses!"- Dijo Alice con un gritito, Bella se quedo en shock y luego imito a su amiga, siempre pensó que ella sería la primera de sus amigas en casarse… Ahora parecía ser la última.

-"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tengo que ir! Eso no me lo pierdo"- Dijo emocionada.

-"Ahora que hablamos de matrimonio… ¿Cuando piensan Edward y tu lanzarse al agua?"- Dijo Alice con picardía.

-"Eh… Bueno… No hemos hablado de eso, de hecho ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, creo que a él igual"- Dijo Bella pensativa, ahora que Alice lo mencionaba se recordó que Edward y ella jamás habían hablado de matrimonio.

-"Vaya ¿enserio? ¡Ustedes se ven listos para eso! Pensaba que primero te casarías tú que Rose"-Dijo Alice confundida.

-"¿_De que no hemos hablado cariño?"-_exclamo una voz ronca y sedosa proveniente de la puerta de la habitación, Bella se giro y descubrió a Edward a sus espaldas apoyado en el umbral un poco sudado, pantalones deportivos y una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello, tenía el cabello humedecido por el sudor y cayéndole en la cara en forma de flequillo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro además de no tener camisa puesta dejando ver su pecho musculoso y fuerte. Bella se mordió el labio inferior y su respiración se acelero al igual que sus latidos del corazón, por un segundo olvido que estaba al teléfono con Alice.

-"Al… Te llamo luego"- Dijo rápidamente y tranco el teléfono al tiempo que se paraba y caminaba lenta y seductoramente hacía Edward. Al llegar junto a él, la miro curioso pero con la misma sonrisa. Ella lo tomo por la toalla húmeda y jalo de esta acercando su cuello a sus labios para luego besarlo hasta llegar a sus labios.

-"Estuviste en el gimnasio ¿cierto?"- Dijo Bella en un susurro, a la vez que colocaba su mano lentamente sobre el miembro erecto de Edward, este solo jadeo en respuesta.-"Sabes que aun no estás del todo bien"- Siguió susurrando Bella mientras masajeaba cada vez más rápido. Edward la miro desconcertado mientras que Bella lo jalaba hacia la cama para luego depositarlo con delicadeza en esta. Luego se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo. Con ociosidad se quito el camisón blanco que tenia, la única prenda de ropa que llevaba quedando totalmente desnuda sobre Edward el cual la veía con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Bella lanzo la toalla por encima de su cabeza y empujo a Edward con suavidad recostándolo en la cama.

-"_Esto no es un sueño ¿verdad?"-_ Gimió Edward en español al tiempo que Bella le quitaba sus pantalones junto con su calzoncillo de un tirón. Ella le sonrió y se le abalanzo encima pegando sus pechos desnudos sobre el torso de Edward y acercando su entrada a su miembro rosándolo tentadoramente.

-"_No Cielo…"-_ Dijo Bella en un jadeo y envistiendo contra el miembro de Edward haciendo que la penetrara profundamente y haciendola gritar de satisfaccion, Edward soltó un gemido y coloco sus manos en la cintura de bella dando un giro sobre su cuerpo y haciéndolo quedar arriba de ella rápidamente, la miro divertido y comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente mientras que bella gemía su nombre.

-"_Sabes que me gusta estar arriba preciosa…"-_Bella soltó una risita mientras que Edward comenzaba a besar sus jugosos pechos. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a envestir con fuerza mientras que Bella se arqueaba y movía sus caderas gritando su nombre… Las envestidas se hicieron más rítmicas y acompasadas bella hundía sus uñas en la espalda de Edward mientras que este rugía internamente y jadeaba su nombre llegando juntos al orgasmo… Bella se sentía en el aire flotando muy lejos de ese lugar, sentir como todo el ser de Edward se esparcía por su cuerpo era una incomparable sensación… Con un último gemido Edward salió de Bella y se tiro a su lado exhausto y extasiado. –"Oh… Bella…"- Exclamo buscando aire.

Bella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y lo beso dulcemente mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba y pasaba con cuidado su mano sobre el ahora rasguño que el toro le había ocasionado en las costillas. –"¿Te dolió?"-

-"Para nada…"- Dijo Edward lanzando un resoplido y lanzándole una mentirita blanca a Bella, sabía que si admitía que le había dolido no tendrían relaciones en un mes más.

-"Sabes… Eres muy mal mentiroso"- Dijo Bella apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"_No mentí cariño, ya casi no siento ese rasguñito_"- Le respondió con una media sonrisa, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a colocar su mano sobre la herida pero esta vez no con tanta delicadeza, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor a Edward.

-"Menos mal casi no lo sientes…"- Resoplo Bella parándose de la cama, recogió el camisón se lo coloco de mala gana y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Edward se paro pesadamente para seguirla encontrándola sentada en el suelo frente de la nevera abierta viéndola pensativa. La vio por un momento curioso y sin tener idea de lo que hacía, Bella lo vio de pies a cabeza.-"Cariño al menos ponte un pantalón ¡te verán las criadas!"- Dijo Bella con un chillido. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-"Sabes que no sería la primera vez… Además hoy están de descanso, es lunes"-Dijo Edward con calma y acuclillándose al lado de Bella, esta solo asintió recordando que ella misma les había dado los lunes libres.-"¿Podría saber que haces?"-Pregunto Edward colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Bella puso su atención de nuevo en el refrigerador.

-"Tengo un antojo… ¡pero no sé de qué es!"- Dijo como una niña pequeña viendo de arriba abajo el contenido del refrigerador.

-"Cariño ¿cómo vas a tener un antojo pero no sabes de qué?"- Dijo Edward Escéptico. Bella lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados y se giro a la nevera dándole la espalda. Comenzó a revolotear entre las cosas y saco unos alimentos, se paro y comenzó a picar lo que había sacado. Edward la siguió con curiosidad descubriendo que era lo que comería.-"¿Te comerás eso?"- Dijo un poco asqueado.

-"¿Que tiene de malo? Me provocó algo fresco así que ahí está el pepino, quise algo dulce y pastoso ahí está la mantequilla de maní y algo salado y encontré el queso duro, no puedo comerlo sin pan así que decidí hacer un sándwich"-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-"De acuerdo… Mejor te espero en la habitación"- Le dijo Edward mientras la veía extrañado y asqueado, le dio la espalda y resuelto se fue camino a la habitación mientras que Bella con la misma sonrisa le dio un gustoso mordisco al sándwich haciéndosele agua la boca ante el sabor. Luego de un rato, Bella regresa a la habitación y se recuesta al lado de Edward soltando un largo bostezo.-"¿Aun tienes sueño? ¡Cariño has dormido casi todo el día!"-

-"Y hubiese dormido mas si Alice no me hubiese despertado…"- Dijo Bella soltando otro bostezo.

-"_Hablando de ella… Podría saber ¿Qué aun no hemos hablado?"-_ Pregunto Edward acabando sobre Bella y haciendo una jaula con sus brazos viéndola directamente a los ojos con interés.

-"Eh… Bueno… Sucede que Rose se casara antes de que empiece el verano… Y bueno me pregunto que cuando pensábamos hacerlo nosotros…"-Dijo pareciendo desinteresada en el tema, el rostro de Edward estaba contrariado y en un parpadeo se quito de encima de Bella y se recostó a su lado mirando al vacio. Bella noto la reacción de su amado.-"Ammm ¿Qué opinas del matrimonio cielo?"- Dijo tratando de parecer despreocupada y con ningún interés en el tema.

-"Eh… Bueno… No estoy en contra… pero… siempre lo he asociado con problemas y creo que el matrimonio trae solo eso."- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y aun con cara contrariada.

-"Es decir que… ¿No te quieres casar?"- Bella sentía como si algo o alguien le oprimiera fuertemente el corazón… Ella siempre tuvo la ilusión de tener un esposo y una familia, siempre pensó que sería la primera de sus amigas en casarse hace mas da un año lo tenía todo asegurado pero ahora… Ese futuro no se veía cercano.

-"_Estamos bien así ¿no?…"-_ Bella se retorció en la cama dándole la espalda y luchando con sus lagrimas, ¿cómo era posible que el amor de su vida estuviera tan rotundamente en contra del matrimonio?-"_Tengo una idea… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a Nueva York?"-_ Dijo Edward notando el impacto de sus palabras sobre Bella y tratando de remediar el daño.

-"¿Hablas enserio?"- dijo Bella olvidando por segundos el tema.

-"Por supuesto cielo… He sido un completo egoísta, tú dejaste toda tu vida en Estados unidos solo por estar conmigo… ¿Hace cuanto no vez a tus amigas? Cinco o seis meses ¿no? Además seguro quieres ir a la boda de Rosalie."- Bella pego un gritito y enseguida se lanzo sobre Edward besándole todo el rostro emocionada por la noticia.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos? ¿Cuándo nos iremos?"- Dijo hablando muy rápido y elevando el tono de voz, Edward soltó una carcajada y le acomodo con cariño un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-"Salimos cuando tú quieras… y nos quedaremos… Ummm… Podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que desees con tal de que volvamos para los San Fermines."-Dijo Edward pensativo, Bella pego otro gritito y lo beso nuevamente para luego pararse de la cama y comenzar a dar saltitos de emoción como una niña pequeña.

-"¡Ok saldremos mañana mismo! Siiiii ¡Tengo que llamar a Alice!"- Dijo muy rápidamente y caminando de prisa hacia afuera… Pero al llegar al umbral de la puerta se detuvo de golpe y se sostuvo de este por un segundo tambaleándose.-"Ed…"-Intento decir colocándose una mano en la sien y jadeando ante el fuerte mareo que le había atacado. Edward se paro instantáneamente y la tomo por la cintura justo antes de que cayera inconsciente.

* * *

Saludos

:)


	3. Noticia

Hola...! White Cullen gracias por ser mi primer review me encanta que te encante XDDDD

Gracias a las demas por seguir la historia y por seguirme como autora XD

Se les quiere..!

* * *

Capítulo III

Noticia.

Bella se despertó a medias por un olor acido y dulce al mismo tiempo, con un poco de sal aromática segregada en su contextura… Una luz cegadora le alumbraba directo en la pupila, obligándola a parpadea con molestia.

-"¿Sra. Cullen? ¿Sra. Cullen está usted bien?"- Dijo la ronquesina voz masculina del doctor James Witherdale propietario de la pequeña linternita que iluminaba sus ojos.-"Sra. Cullen se ha desmayado, ¿cómo se siente? Soy el Doctor James Witherdale, su vecino**"**-Dijo el hombre rubio de edad media.

-"Eh… ¿Me qué?... Me siento… Mareada"- Dijo Bella aun asimilando las cosas a su alrededor.-"¿Donde está Edward?"- Pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-"No se preocupe, está esperando afuera. Me gusta crear un vínculo con mis pacientes y su marido de verdad que me estaba estresando, ¡estaba hecho una bola de nervios cuando me saco de mi casa para que viniera a revisarla!"- Dijo James con una sonrisa.

-"_Suena como algo que él haría"- _Dijo Bella riendo y sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-"Ok, ahora veamos que tiene… De acuerdo ¿en los últimos días ha tenido mareos? ¿Nauseas? ¿Algún tipo de malestar?"-Pregunto James mientras le tomaba la presión arterial.

-"Me he mareado un poco, pero no es muy frecuente… Solo he estado muy agotada estos días… De resto todo normal"- contesto Bella despreocupada.

-"De acuerdo, su presión está bien… Ummm ¿su menstruación se ha retrasado últimamente?"- Pregunto nuevamente James sacando una pequeña libretita blanca.

-"De hecho… "- Bella dudo un segundo luego se paro dando traspiés de la cama y busco con rapidez entre la gaveta de su mesita de noche un pequeño cuadernito negro.-"Que extraño… Siempre anoto estas cosas aquí… pero… Hace dos meses casi que no lo anoto… Seguro lo olvide con todo lo que paso con el accidente que tuvo Edward"- Dijo Bella dudosa y tratando de recordar si en esos dos meses de pesadilla había tenido con regularidad su menstruación…

-"Ummm de acuerdo, que tal si se recuesta y me deja hacerle un examen físico"- Bella se acostó en la cama y James le levanto el camisón con respeto y profesionalismo, Bella se recordó de que ese camisón era lo único que la cubría se apeno un poco y se ruborizo hasta el tétano para luego darse cuenta de que al parecer Edward la había cubierto con un short de algodón. Soltó un suspiro y clavo la vista en el techo.-"Esta bien, le explicare en qué consiste esto… Yo palpare unas zonas de su vientre y estomago, si siente alguna molestia o dolor no dude en decirlo"- El doctor comenzó a tocar con suavidad el estomago de Bella, casi lo sentía como un dulce masaje hasta que esos toques fueron bajando a su vientre llegando a una zona muy sensible y haciéndola jadear del dolor. Bella de inmediato se incorporo en la cama jadeando y buscando aire.-"Ups, lo siento. No se preocupe ese examen es doloroso pero muy efectivo, tengo mucha practica en ello. Lo aprendí en uno de mis viajes culturales por el mundo, los habitantes de esa zona indígena no tendrán muchos estudios pero sus avances en la medicina asombran, ese es el más efectivo test de embarazo que hay en el mundo y no se preocupe el bebe no sale afectado"- Bella lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos tomando un poco de aire aun adolorida por el toque del doctor.

-"¡¿El qué? Estoy… ¿Estoy embarazada?..."- Dijo jadeando y colocando su mano sobre su vientre acariciándolo para probar si el rastro de dolor se marchaba.

-"Si… El dolor pasara en unos momentos no se preocupe, le voy a recetar unas vitaminas y le aconsejo que se ponga en regla con un gineco-obstetra lo más pronto que pueda"- Dijo anotando en la libretita blanca y entregándole una hojita a Bella con las indicaciones escritas en ellas.-"¿Quiere que le diga la noticia al futuro padre?"- Dijo James con media sonrisa. Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza ya no sintiendo ningún malestar justo como James había dicho.

-"Yo… Yo se lo diré. Dígale que tengo algún tipo de virus…"-Dijo Bella ahora cruzando sus manos sobre su vientre y colocando su cabeza a la altura de las rodillas...

-"De acuerdo… ¿Está bien? Un embarazo es una bendición"-

-"Estoy bien… Gracias doc."- Dijo bella acomodándose y mostrándole una débil sonrisa, James se despidió y en minutos entro Edward. Bella seguía sentada y viendo al suelo, en shock por la noticia.

-"Fui un poco exagerado ¿no?"- Dijo Edward apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y observando a Bella con una sonrisa torcida y un poco apenado.

-"En absoluto…. Gracias."-Dijo Bella escapándosele una lágrima de sus ojos… Tenía en su interior una pequeña criatura creciendo… Un pequeño Edward… Un pedacito del hombre a que tanto amaba, de pronto una ola de felicidad y un calor inundaron su ser… Amaba a esa criaturita y apenas se había enterado de su existencia hace minutos.

-"_Preciosa… ¿Que tienes?"-_Dijo Edward acariciándole el rostro y quitando la lágrima de su mejilla con sus labios. Bella le mostro una enorme sonrisa y estuvo a punto de decirle la noticia hasta que la conversación que habían tendido anteriormente le llego a su cabeza… Si Edward no deseaba casarse…. ¿Desearía tener un hijo?

-"Es solo que…. Estoy… Estoy tan feliz de tenerte… De que me ames… Así como lo haces…"- Dijo Bella no queriendo que su felicidad se viera opacada por una nube gris… Aun no era tiempo de decírselo a Edward. Lo beso con dulzura y calmo el flujo de su llanto. Bella se quito las últimas lágrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano y esbozo una sonrisa.

-"_Últimamente estas muy extraña…_"-Dijo Edward mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Bella y la atraía hacia su cuerpo dándole un dulce abrazo. Bella soltó una risita y se paró de golpe.

-"Voy a reservar los pasajes para estados unidos, buscar las maletas y llamar a los de limpieza, tenemos que encargar el transporte, el hotel, tengo que llamar a Alice"- Dijo a la vez que comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculos por la habitación como hablando para sí misma.

-"Shhhh Yo me encargo, no te preocupes por nada _preciosa_"- Edward en seguida cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar las teclas rápidamente.

-"¿_Estás seguro?_ _No me importa hacerlo yo… ¡estoy bien!"-_ Edward soltó una carcajada y empezó a hablar muy rápido al teléfono casi ignorando a Bella mientras que esta se sentaba abatida en la cama haciendo pucheros y refunfuñando como niña pequeña, Edward la veía de reojo y sonreía cuando esta no tenía los ojos sobre él.

-"_Disculpa cielo, se que estas bien… Pero prefiero que no te estreses, ya te desmayaste una vez y me gustaría que no pasara de nuevo"-_ Dijo mientras que tapaba el auricular del teléfono con una mano y la veía piadoso, Bella le saco la lengua y se recostó en la cama abrazando una almohada a la vez que una de sus manos pasaba sobre su vientre acariciándolo -_Tienes un papito muy protector…- _Pensaba Isabella mientras observaba a Edward revoloteando por la habitación y articulando con las manos.

* * *

he aqui el tercer cap :) mañana quizas no actualice aun no es seguro..! tengo el cuarto cap pero no se si tnga time para subirlo, se que este es cortico pero los que vienen seran mucho mas largos :) estoy trabajando ahora en el 5 y el 6 y son como dos mil palabras :)

Saludos..!

Sigan leyendome XD

:)


	4. USA

Ya hemos llegado al Cap cuatro..!

Gracias Whit Cullen por tus reviews ;) de no ser por ti no me inspiraria ;) XDDD

Y gracias a las seguidoras silenciosas de la historia...!

No actualizaria sin usteds ;)

* * *

Capítulo IV

USA

Las ruedas del avión impactaron contra el oscuro asfalto disminuyendo la velocidad poco a poco, Bella emocionada observaba por la ventanilla mientras que apretaba la mano de Edward más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"_Preciosa se que estas emocionada… Pero si sigues así necesitare que me amputen la mano"-_Bella soltó una risita y le beso la mano aflojando su agarre. El Avión se detuvo por completo y el piloto quito la señal de colocarse los cinturones de seguridad. Una azafata coqueta que todo el largo vuelo había estado molestando a Edward camino con suma lentitud por el pasillo hasta llegar a abrir la puerta de salida más cercana, Bella sonriendo y a punto de pegar muchos grititos de alegría apresuro a Edward a tomar su maleta de mano y lo comenzó a jalar en dirección a la salida como niña pequeña desesperada mientras que Edward solo se dejaba llevar sin poder evitar reírse de su actitud. Bajaron las escaleras con rapidez y al tan solo colocar el pie en el concreto Bella soltó un gritito de alegría y corrió en dirección a la salida cayendo en los brazos de Alice que imitaba su comportamiento. Se abrazaron efusivamente dando saltos y grititos. Edward las veía sorprendido y extrañado al mismo tiempo.

-"No te preocupes, la mayoría del tiempo se comportan como adultas"- Dijo Jasper apareciendo detrás de Alice con una carreola doble y sus dos adorables gemelos que dormían profundamente.

-"¡Jazz!"-Chillo Bella saltando a sus brazos igualmente, este le respondió el abrazo con cariño pero sin tanta emoción como Alice.-"Ups, lo siento cielo... Jasper el es Edward, y Edward él es Jazz el esposo de Alice y ya Alice y tu se conocen"-Dijo Bella abrazando a Edward mientras que este le colocaba su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-"Si ya nos conocemos… Y lamento si fui tan maleducada la ultima y primera vez que nos vimos Ed. ¿Puedo llamarte Ed no? ¡En fin, en ese momento estaba bajo el control de las hormonas! Me disculpas ¿no? Además ¡se nota que tienes a Bella feliz! ¿No es cierto Jazz? ¡Si tienes a mi Bellis feliz entonces eres mi nuevo mejor amigo!"-Dijo Alice rápidamente en un chillido para luego saltar al cuello de Edward y abrazarlo muy efusivamente mientras que Edward un poco incomodo le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

-"¡…Oh por dios..! ¡…Esos son Leslie y Graham…! ¡Están enormes y preciosos!"- Dijo Bella en un chillido bajito inclinándose para acariciar las mejillas de ambos bebes y hacerles cariñitos… Algo en su interior se encendió y recordó que dentro de unos meses tendría uno igual o hasta más bello que ellos, estuvo a punto de llorar hasta que recordó que tres pares de ojos la estaban observando.-"¿Cielo no son adorables?"-Le dijo Bella a Edward escurriéndose con la mano una lagrimita que se le había escapado y sonriéndole ampliamente.

-"Cuidado Edward, creo que a alguien por allí le dará fiebre de bebes"- Edward palideció por un momento mientras que veía a Bella tan extraída del mundo exterior mientras le hacía cariñitos a los bebes, se paso una mano por el cabello y trago saliva muy sonoramente, bella que ignoro el comentario de Jasper observo la reacción de Edward y enseguida cambio el tema.

-"Cielo que tal si tú y Jazz van a recoger el equipaje con el coche y nos vemos en el apartamento"-Pensó Bella mirando a Edward con ojos de corderito, este le sonrió de nuevo llegando a su color normal y obviando por completo lo sucedido y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y la miro con cariño antes de ir adentro del aeropuerto con Jasper siguiéndolo en silencio.

-"Hay Bellis ¡es una ternura! Disculpa si lo trate mal antes… Tratare de que me quiera"- Dijo Alice con una media sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de bella, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Poniéndose al día de todo lo que por sus vidas había ocurrido. Al encontrar el coche de Jasper Alice abrió la puerta con facilidad y metió a Graham en el puesto trasero, la sillita de su carreola se podía quitar y colocar como asiento de coche para bebes, Bella imito a Alice y cogió a Leslie del mismo modo. Le resulto tan pesada que al colocarla bien segura en el asiento trasero quedo extenuada y buscando aire. Alice la observaba inquisitivamente.-"Cariño soy yo o… ¿Estas un poquito más gordita?"-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y corriendo a su lado-"¿Te cansaste con solo colocar a la bebe allí? ¡Si casi no pesa..! ¿Dejaste el gimnasio? Ya tienes una pequeña pancita Bells…"-Dijo Alice juguetona mientras que posaba su mano sobre su vientre, al notar la dureza de este y el rostro pálido asombrado con mucho nerviosismo de Bella, Alice solto un grito sofocado y abrió los ojos como platos.-"¿Estas…?"-

-"Shhhh ¡Alice despertaras a los bebes..!"-Dijo Bella sonrojándose y cruzando sus brazos sobre su vientre.-"… ¿Se nota tanto?"-Pregunto con las lágrimas a tope… Si Alice lo había notado con solo verla, ¿Edward lo habría hecho? Alice lanzo un chillido muy bajito y la abrazo con mucha más euforia que antes.

-"¡Bells! ¡…Por dios serás madre…!¡Sabía que estabas extraña! ¡Estabas tan ruborizada y ese brillo en tus ojos cuando viste a mis hijos y definitivamente has aumentado unas tallas de busto! ¡Sobretodo tus caderas están más anchas!"- Chillo Alice nuevamente colocando otra vez su mano sobre el vientre de Bella espontáneamente, Bella se sonrojo nuevamente y sonrió un poco.

-"¿Tan gorda estoy?... ¡No hables tan duro! ¡No quiero que Edward se entere todavía y tu casi que lo publicas!"-Dijo Bella sintiendo otra vez ganas de llorar, ¿Estaba gorda?

-"Espera… ¿Edward no lo sabe? ¿Cuando piensas decírselo?... No te preocupes cariño no estás tan gorda ahora es que te falta por engordar ¿cuantas semanas tienes?"-

-"Tengo nueve semanas casi diez… Y no se lo he dicho por qué… Alice… ¡él no quiere casarse no se que tiene en contra del matrimonio!, ayer lo hablamos y… Simplemente quiere que nos quedemos como estamos… ¡¿Oh Alice si no se quiere casar conmigo ahora que no estoy tan gorda como me querrá cuando parezca una vaca?"-Chillo Bella entrando en llanto desenfrenado mientras que Alice la abrazaba y consolaba sin saber muy bien el motivo de su llanto.-"Lo siento… Deben ser las hormonas… Desde que me entere de mi embarazo solo me dan ganas de llorar"- Alice soltó una risita y la abrazo más fuerte mientras le daba un pañuelito a Bella.

-"Shhhh Edward te ama Bells, si te pondrás un poquito más grande pero ¡él te querrá mucho mas entonces por qué le darás un hijo! No te preocupes por eso linda… Y esto es muy normal, créeme yo pase por eso y por partida doble."-Dijo Alice en tono maternal mientras veía a sus dos bebes con cariño.-"Al final, ellos valieron la pena"-Bella sonrió y vio a los pequeños dormilones mientras que se acariciaba el vientre.-"Vamos linda, debemos llegar al apartamento antes de que Jasper empiece a llamar a las fuerzas armadas para que nos encuentren"- Subieron al coche y Bella comenzó a hablar más animada de todas sus inquietudes sobre el embarazo, cosas que aun no había podido hacer con Edward. Alice la escucho alegremente y le dio unos cuantos consejos, sobre qué comer cuanto tuviera nauseas, que vitaminas tomar y que masajes eran los adecuados para el dolor de espalda.

Llegaron al apartamento y Bella se disponía a Bajar a Leslie cuando Alice la detuvo de golpe con un chillido.-"¡No debes alzar peso Bells!"- Dijo en tono de regaño pero escondiendo una sonrisita, Bella cruzo los brazos y espero pacientemente a que Alice terminara, luego juntas subieron al apartamento. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que Edward y Jasper ya habían llegado.

-"Vaya señoritas… ¿Se puede saber donde estaban? "-Dijo Jasper soltando el teléfono que tenía en sus manos, Alice soltó una risita y lanzo una miradita de complicidad a Bella, Bella solo sonrió y se dirigió a los brazos de Edward.

-"_Si no le dirán a Jasper donde estuvieron…_ ¿_Me lo dirías a mi?"-_ Le pregunto Edward a Bella en perfecto español una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, Bella sonrió y le dio un beso cariñoso.

-"Tardamos un poco mas de que calculamos… eso es todo"-Respondió Bella con una sonrisa.-"_Te extrañe_"- Edward le dedico una sonrisa torcida y la beso nuevamente mientras que la abrazaba con dulzura.

-"Lamento interrumpir tortolitos, pero… ¿Quisieran llevar a Leslie y Graham a sus cunas? Jazz y yo pondremos la mesa para cenar"- Dijo Alice mirando a Bella con un brillo particular en sus ojos, Bella capto la indirecta y corrió a la carreola y vio a Edward rogante. Edward sin mucho ánimo acepto y siguió a su emocionada pareja hacia la habitación de los bebes. En esta Bella tomo con habilidad a Graham que se encontraba aun dormido y lo coloco con suavidad en la pequeña cunita azul, lo arropo y le hizo unos cariñitos. Edward observaba todo desde el umbral de la puerta con curiosidad, algo en si interior se retorcía al ver la escena y sus vellos se erizaban ante tal muestra maternal. Bella lo ignoro y tomo a Leslie viendo como la pequeña bebita dormía en sus brazos rotundamente y como su cabello oscuro correteaba por su frente en pequeños rizos.

-"¿No quieres cargarla?"-Le pregunto Bella a Edward al verlo tan alejado de ella, Edward titubeo un poco antes de responder.

-"Eh… Es que… Se ve muy pequeña… Tu lo haces genial"-Exclamo Edward mordiéndose el labio inferior con suavidad. Bella sonrió y se acerco a él con la bebe en brazos.

-"Vamos Cullen, ¿no le temes a un toro y si a una indefensa bebe?"-Bella le sonrió y se la ofreció Edward mostro soltó una risita nerviosa e hizo un torpe esfuerzo por tomar a la bebe. Bella soltó una carcajada y se la acomodo bien entre sus brazos viendo embobada lo tierno que Edward se veía con la bebe.-"Vez… Es sencillo una vez que te acostumbras… Oh Edward…"- Bella sentía otra vez que las lagrimas se avecinaban pero esta vez no pudo evitar soltar algunas.

-"¿_Cielo? ¿Por qué lloras preciosa?"-_ Le pregunto Edward un poco alarmado, con rapidez coloco a la bebe en la cuna con mucho cuidado y luego corrió con Bella y le seco las lagrimas.

-"Oh… Es que… Disculpa… Es que serias tan buen padre Edward…"-Edward soltó una carcajada y la vio extrañado.

-"_De verdad estas muy extraña últimamente cariño"-_ Dijo Besándola en la frente y abrazándola con cariño.

* * *

Saludos..!

Se les quiere..!

Ya esot trabajando en el sexto cap ;)

:)


	5. Todo Secreto al final sale a la luz

Hola...! Perdón por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada ultimamente... Clases y mas clases XD no tngo vida social jajajaja

Aqui les dejo el cap num 5 gracias por sus reviews.. Empezare a trabajar en el cap 7 y pronto subire el 6 que esta listo =)

Se les quiere y Hola a las nuevas lectoras...!

* * *

Capitulo V

Todo secreto al final sale a la luz

_Tac…_

Un golpe seco hizo saltar a Bella en la cama, despertándola sobresaltada. Hace una semana había llegado a Nueva York y aun no se acostumbraba a los inconstantes sonidos de la agitada cuidad. Sonidos que no hace mucho le habían servido como canciones de cuna en los momentos de insomnio. Bella se paro dando traspiés y con el pelo enmarañado en su rostro, llego al umbral de la habitación y vio a Edward hablando por teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que articulaba con las manos en el balcón, solo tenía puesto unos pants y una toalla colgando de su hombro, su cabello estaba húmedo y caía en forma de flequillo sobre su frente. Por unos segundos Bella se quedo embobada admirando la belleza de aquel ser y deseo detenerlo en ese mismo momento entre sus brazos y devorarlo a besos… Pero algo más llamo su atención…

En la mesa del comedor habían más de diez platos exquisitos, de gran variedad, habían panecillos de distintos sabores, frutas, vegetales, carnes blancas y rojas, diferentes tipos de salsas y muchas jarras de jugos de varios sabores. A Bella se le hizo agua la boca al ver un tipo especial de panecillos, era de vainilla y chispas de chocolate lo cubrían, su olor era tan atrayente para ella que parecía seguirlo como una mosca a la miel. Tomo uno y lo mordió dando un suspiro de aprobación y cerrando los ojos para degustarlo mejor… Tomo un enorme vaso de jugo de durazno y mordisqueo con ganas un poco de tocino sintiéndose en el paraíso.

-"_Vaya, vaya… Miren quien decidió desayunar hoy…"-_Dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a Bella y le daba un dulce duradero beso en la frente para luego sentarse a su lado y observarla fascinado.

-"_Cállate Cullen hace casi tres días que no desayuno, ¿podría disfrutar en paz este?"- _Le respondió bella mordisqueando el panecillo con ganas y un poquito de desesperación. Edward se carcajeo.

-"Sabia que algo tenía que gustarte… Últimamente no te provoca comer nada así que pedí un poco de cada cosa, ¿no tienes nauseas?"-Pregunto Edward mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello a Bella detrás de la oreja. Bella se estremeció.

-"No… De hecho hoy me siento muy bien"- Admitió mientras que se daba cuenta de que las nauseas matutinas no la estaban atacando esa mañana.

-"¡Genial! Significa que ya ese virus está dejando tu sistema… No sabes lo preocupado que me tenia, si hoy no desayunabas te iba a llevar a un hospital"-Exclamo Edward mientras tomaba un panecillo de chocolate. Bella volvió a estremecerse…

-"Sabes… Estoy bien… Las nauseas son normales…"-Dijo con lentitud, era el momento de decírselo. Edward la vio curioso y confundido. No podía dejar pasar mas este momento... ¿Que esperaba? ¿Decirle de su embarazo cuando rompiera fuente?-"Quizás duren un poco más…"-

-"Y… ¿Mas o menos como sabes cuánto te duraran las nauseas? ¿James te dijo?"-El rostro de Edward estaba contrariado.

-"No… Es que… ¿Edward qué opinas de los bebes de Alice?"- Edward quedo Perplejo ante la pregunta.

-"¿Porque me cambias el tema Bells?"-

-"Solo responde… Por favor"-

-"Ammm son… Son muy tiernos, no lo sé… ¿qué tienen que ver los hijos de Alice con esto?"-

-"Te gustaría… ¿Te gustaría tener uno?"-Edward dio un respingo en la silla y vio a Bella con los ojos como platos palideciendo cada vez más de prisa.-"Cariño… Estoy embarazada"- Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta, sus ojos eran de terror y con sus manos trataba de articular no logrando mucho. Se paró de un salto de la silla y le dio la espalda a Bella dirigiéndose al mini bar de la habitación, se sirvió un vaso rebosante de vodka y lo bebió con rapidez.-"¿Cielo estas bien?"- Le pregunto Bella parándose y quedando solo a metros de distancia de él, su reacción había sido tan inesperada que Bella sentía las lagrimas ya en sus ojos.

-"Por… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"- Dijo Edward con la respiración acelerada.

-"Tenía miedo… de tu reacción… No sabía que tan mal te iba a caer la noticia…"- Dijo Bella dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas. Edward salió como un bólido a la habitación para luego volver a la sala vestido, Su ropa no combinaba pero no parecia importarle siquiera que tuviera puesto, cogió la llave de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta sin mencionar palabra.-"¿Adonde iras?"-

-"Saldré…"-Dijo con la voz fría y cortante como una navaja afilada, abrió la puerta y salió como un torbellino cerrándola de golpe… Bella rompió en llanto y sintió como su corazón destrozado caía en pedacitos regándose por la habitación, sus piernas le fallaron y sin darse cuenta estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando frenéticamente siendo poseída por espasmos que dominaban su cuerpo. Tomo su teléfono a medias y marco los números confundiéndose en varias ocasiones, sus lágrimas eran tan espesas que no le permitían ver los números.

-"Al… ¿Puedes… venir por favor?"-

-"¿Bells? ¿Bells que sucedió? Por dios ¿¡que tienes! Ya salgo cariño ¡quédate donde estas!"-Alice tranco el teléfono rápidamente mientras que Bella se recostaba en el suelo y se colocaba en posición de ovillo mientras se dejaba llevar por su sufrimiento.

…

_Toc, Toc…_

Edward toco la puerta del apartamento de Alice y espero impaciente afuera con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y meneándose de un lado para otro con nerviosismo, eran las nueve de la noche. Había llegado al hotel y no había encontrado a Bella espero unos minutos hasta que salió a buscarla él. La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos y una muy enojada Alice lo vio con una ceja alzada.

-"Si piensas que te dejare lastimar mas a mi Bellis te equivocas Cullen"- Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Edward soltó un resoplido y paso su mano por su cuero cabelludo.

-"Alice, no voy a lastimarla… Metí la pata, lo sé soy un imbécil… Quiero arreglarlo… No pienso volver a cometer el mismo error…"- Dijo con una voz rogante y poniendo los ojos de corderito, Alice soltó un resoplido y se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando Jasper la detuvo.

-"Cariño ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas, son pareja no podemos intervenir de tal forma… Además no todos reaccionan igual al saber que serán padres… Dale una oportunidad, si Bella sale lastimada yo mismo lo saco del edificio a patadas"-Susurro Jasper con una sonrisa en sus labios, Alice respiro profundamente y dejo la puerta abierta mientras iba a la cocina aun con los brazos cruzados, Jasper le hizo un guiño a Edward y lo dejo pasar.-"Esta en la habitación de los bebes"-Edward con timidez y nerviosismo llego a la habitación, Bella tenía en sus brazos a Graham y lo acunaba tiernamente en la mecedora de la habitación, haciéndole cariñitos y acariciando sus pequeñas manitas con una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Edward la veía embelesado ante la imagen y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa sobre su espalda. Soltó un largo suspiro y Bella noto su presencia en el umbral sintiendo al verlo un escalofrió que le recorría la medula. En seguida agacho la mirada y se concentro nuevamente en el bebe ignorando a Edward.

-"Lo lamento…"-Bella se paró de la mecedora y coloco al bebe en su cuna aun ignorando a Edward, luego le dio la espalda y se dispuso a ver por un enorme ventanal que la habitación contenía.-"_Bells… sé que soy un idiota, un imbécil, un desgraciado… Seré todo lo que tú te dispongas a decirme…_ _me merezco tu silencio y cualquier castigo que tú me desees dar… pero considérame un poco Bells… no todos los días me dicen que seré padre…"- _Bella lo encaro con sus ojos humedecidos y con los brazos entrecruzados sobre su vientre viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-"_Solo… Solo tenías que darme un poquito de apoyo Edward…"-_Dijo Bella dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-"_Lo sé… Cariño perdóname por favor… Me aterre… Entre en pánico Bells… Sé que no seré un buen padre… No nací para eso…"-_Dijo Edward en un susurro mientras que se acercaba a las cunas de los bebes y los veía con tristeza.

-"¡¿Y tú crees que yo nací para ser madre?"-Chillo Bella viéndolo perpleja.

-"¡_Cariño tu emanas amor y dulzura! ¿¡Qué clase de padre es un asesino de toros por oficio!... Bells no me hayo con un bebe, con un hijo… ¡Seré un completo fracaso y arruinare su vida por completo!"-_

_-"Oh por favor Edward, ¡no arruinaras su vida! ¿Crees que yo sé lo que hare cuando nazca? Edward estoy tan asustada como tú… ¡No tengo ni idea de que hacer mi cuerpo está cambiando, cada rato tengo nauseas o algún otro malestar y las hormonas me están enloqueciendo! Pero lo soporto… Lo soporto porque aunque aun no conozca a esta pequeña criaturita que crece en mi interior lo amo… Amo a mi bebe tanto como te amo a ti Edward… Es fruto de nuestro amor cielo… un pedacito nuestro… Un Edward en miniatura… Como no quererlo…"-_Dijo bella botando nuevamente mas lagrimas y acariciándose el vientre, Edward se le acerco lentamente y le beso la frente con cariño.

-"_Lo lamento amor… soy un idiota… No te merezco…."-_Bella lo cayo con un dulce beso para luego guindarse en su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza.-"Me gustaría… Una pequeña Bella…."-Dijo Edward en un susurro justo en el oído de Bella, esta soltó una risita y lo abrazo más fuerte.

-"Pues lo lamento por que es un pequeño Edward"- Edward la miro a sus ojos chocolate casi embobado mientras que jugueteaba con su cabello.

-"Te amo Bells… No sé qué haría sin ti…"-Bella se sonrojo y le do un apasionado beso atrayéndolo mucho más a su cuerpo-"¿_Lista para ir a casa?"-_Pregunto Edward en un jadeo después de aquel largo beso, bella buscando respiración soltó una afirmación junto con una risita de picardía. Se despidió de los bebes y los arropo con cariño para luego salir volada de la habitación llevando a Edward a arrastras.

-"¿Bellis estas bien?"- Pregunto Alice al ver que Bella y Edward habían salido de la habitación y Bella tenía los ojos humedecidos. Bella le mostro una amplia sonrisa y se estrujo los ojos.

-"Estoy bien Al… Gracias por todo"- Dijo Saltando a su cuello y abrazándola con fuerza.

-"Gracias por cuidarla Alice… No ocurrirá de nuevo"-Exclamo Edward con una media sonrisa, Alice le saco la lengua y lo vio con una advertencia en sus ojos, Edward se estremeció ante la expresión de Alice y Jasper se carcajeo en silencio al ver la escena. Luego todos se despidieron y la pareja se marcho feliz.

…

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación con calma y con Bella a sus espaldas, cuando estuvo abierta Bella lo empujo con fuerza adentro arrinconándolo contra la pared más cercana y besándolo con lujuria y atrapando a Edward de sorpresa. Bella con rapidez y rudeza comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa junto con el pantalón sorprendiendo más aun a Edward que se encontraba tan anonadado con su reacción que dejaba que Bella hiciera todo el trabajo.

-"¿Bells esto es enserio?"-Dijo en medio de una carcajada, Bella asintió y termino de quitarle la camisa con apuro, para luego tomar el gran miembro erecto de Edward con ambas manos tentándolo haciéndolo soltar un gemido

-"Vamos… ¿Acaso no quieres?"-Dijo Bella con picardía mientras acariciaba su miembro tentadoramente. Edward jadeaba y sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomate mientras comenzaba a sudar.

-"Esto… ¿Esto no le hará daño al bebe?"-Pregunto titubeando un poco, bella soltó una carcajada y lo beso.

-"En absoluto, está bien protegido en el útero cielo… Nada de qué preocuparse"-Edward sonrió y comenzó a tomar las riendas del asunto. A la misma o hasta mayor velocidad que bella la despojo de su ropa y se la monto encima con sumo cuidado y delicadeza llevándosela a la habitación para depositarla con cariño en la cama, bella se reía en el proceso y no paraba de besarlo ni de incitarlo cada vez mas.

Con rapidez Edward desabotono su brasier y le quito sus bragas dejando su cuerpo desnudo completamente expuesto… Paso su mano en un roce suave por el centro de sus pechos siguiendo por la línea de su estomago llegando a su vientre. –"Como antes no lo pude haber notado…"- Dijo embobado mientras veía los senos hinchados de Bella y su vientre ahora no tan plano como antes. Edward comenzó a besar su cuello siguiendo la misma línea que había trazado con su mano, con suma lentitud y ternura… Bella gemía de satisfacción aunque por sus adentros deseaba más que nada que la penetrara con fuerza… Edward se detuvo un momento en su vientre admirando la diminuta bolita que este tenía, besándola constantemente para luego seguir bajando hasta la zona más baja de su vientre. Hundió su cabeza en su entrada haciendo gemir a Bella y suspirar su nombre mientras que esta se arqueaba y gemía a cada nuevo lengüetazo que Edward le propinaba… Bella enloquecida tomo la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos deteniéndolo.

-"Cariño… Por favor…"-Dijo mientras que lo veía rogante y jadeando. Edward le dedico una sonrisa torcida y se agazapo sobre ella acariciando sus pechos con ambas manos, Bella gemía su nombre mientras que Edward rozaba su miembro contra su entrada. Bella al ver lo horriblemente tentador que Edward resultaba ser movió sus caderas haciendo que la penetrara con fuerza… ocasionando un gruñido seco en el interior de su amado y un grito de satisfacción por su parte…

_-"Oh… Bella…_ _Estas… Hecha una furia amor…"-_ Bella se carcajeo ante el comentario y con un movimiento rápido cambio de posición con Edward quedando ella sobre él… Moviendo sus caderas con más rapidez cada segundo y con más fuerza mientras que mantenía ambas manos de Edward sobre sus pechos y lo besaba frenéticamente. Edward comenzó a jadear en busca de aire y a gemir sonoramente mientras que se acercaba a la eyaculación, Bella se carcajeaba de satisfacción mientras que gritaba el nombre de Edward… De un momento a otro Edward eyaculo dentro de Bella soltando un último jadeo, mientras que Bella llegaba al mismo tiempo a la satisfacción total expulsando también sus fluidos sobre él… Agotada bella cayó sobre el pecho de Edward besándoselo y con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-"_Oh… Isabella…"-_Dijo Edward en busca de aire y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.-"_No conocía eso de ti…"-_Menciono mientras se reía un poco. Con un lento movimiento, Bella saco el miembro de Edward de su interior y se recostó a su lado en la cama, abrazándolo y aun besándolo con ternura.

-"_Ni yo…"-_Soltó un largo bostezo y Edward le beso la frente con cariño mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño, Edward la veía de reojo mientras intentaba imitarla, aunque por mas agotado que estuviera su mente no le permitía dormir… Su mano se poso en el vientre de Bella mientras que se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos… En unos meses seria padre… En sus manos tendría una pequeña criaturita que dependería tanto de Bella como de él… Al planteárselo bien su curiosidad se iba incrementando cada vez mas… ¿Seria niño o niña? ¿Tendría los hermosos ojos de bella o sacaría los suyos? ¿Cómo sería su cabello? ¿Qué sentiría cuando lo viera? Y la que pregunta que más lo torturaba ¿Bella sufriría mucho en el parto? No podía tolerar ni siquiera pensar aquello, no podía imaginar a bella sufriendo un dolor físico tan grande y más que nada por su culpa… Un escalofrió le recorrió la medula y observo nuevamente a Bella que yacía profundamente dormida en su pecho. Le acaricio el cabello y la beso en la frente para luego seguir intentando dormir…

* * *

Les gusto?

Saludos..!

:)


	6. Puedes huir pero el pasado te encuentra

Ocurrio justo lo que yo no queria :( quedarme sin caps para subir...! No e tenido tiempo para escribir y este es el ultimo que he hecho, tngo la idea para el siguiente y se como continuara la historia solo falta plasmarlo! y mi tiempo es limitado Sorry chicas intentare subir pronto!

Gracias por sus reviews y Hola a las nuevas lectoras que aun no se dan a conocer XD

Se les quiere...!

* * *

Capítulo VI

Puedes huir… Pero el pasado siempre te encuentra

Edward tomaba una caliente taza de café, un poco agrio para su gusto… Estaba acostumbrado al delicioso café colombiano y este no se comparaba en nada. Se apoyaba tentadoramente en el balcón con la taza en sus manos viendo a los transeúntes que caminaban despreocupados y atareados por la avenida, a lo lejos entre los arboles logro divisar un brillo particular, muy parecido al reflejo de un lente y seguido de un flash… Aunque había pasado un año desde el escándalo público que él y Bella vivieron los paparazzi seguían molestándolos con pequeñas fotos, solo había cambiado el hecho de que no eran tan molestos como antes.

Unas pequeñas y delicadas manos se entrelazaron alrededor de su pecho dándole un dulce abrazo pro la espalda, Edward sonrió y cogió una de las manos besándola con cariño.-"_Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde, anoche estabas tan agotada…"- _Dijo Edward sin alejar su mano de su rostro, Bella le besaba con una sonrisa su espalda desnuda y aspiraba su exquisita fragancia corporal.

-"_Si lo estaba… ¡Pero no soporto estos ruidos de ciudad!"- _Edward se carcajeo un poco y se giro para encararla entrelazando sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-"_Al principio te quejabas de lo tranquila y silenciosa que Pamplona resultaba en las noches… ¿Ahora te quejas del bullicio?_"-Bella asintió roja como un tomate mientras que enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y soltaba una risita.

-"_Sabes, pase parte de la noche pensando y… Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a un gineco-obstetra lo más pronto posible, sería lo mejor para ti y para el bebe… ¿No crees?"- _

-"_Concuerdo contigo cielo pero… Si me pongo en control con un doctor de acá… Según calculo el bebe vendría para las navidades y… Tú querías pasar navidad en México."-_

-"_¿Y? Creo que lo más importante ahora es el bebe, podremos pasar cualquier otra navidad en México_"- Dijo Edward escéptico y con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bella, esta se sonrojo y le dieron ganas de llorar de felicidad ante la iniciativa de Edward con el bebe.

-"¿_Serias capaz de sacrificar también los San Fermines por el bebe?_"-dijo Bella tentando a la suerte, no sería capaz de hacerle renunciar a su más sagrada tradición pero aun así quería saber su respuesta a ello.

-"_Ummm… Es nuestro primer hijo Bells… Sería capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa por él… Solo lo veré crecer una vez, los San Fermines ocurren todos los años"-_ Bella salto a su cuello besándolo emocionada y botando algunas lagrimas.-"_Esto les encantara a los paparazzi"-_Dijo Edward riendo, bella se detuvo en un segundo y busco por todos lados algún signo de fotógrafos fijándose enseguida de el destello de tres flashes en la copa del mismo árbol donde Edward había divisado anteriormente un fotógrafo. Bella soltó un resoplido y jalo a Edward a la habitación mientras les hacia una seña obscena a los paparazzi con su mano.

-"¡¿_CUANDO NOS DEJARAN EN PAZ?"- _Dijo estallando completamente una vez que entraron en el apartamento. Edward la veía perplejo y con una risa burlona, era la primera vez que veía que Bella actuaba de aquella forma.

-"_Shhhh Calma cielo, es su trabajo y son unas fotos nada mas…"-_Dijo en una carcajada.

-"_Ah y a ti te causa gracia Cullen, ¡¿soy un payaso o qué?_"- Dijo Bella mientras se engrinchaba como un gatito herido. Edward continúo riéndose internamente mientras que Bella daba vueltas por la habitación como una leona enjaulada. Después de unos segundos Edward la detuvo con delicadeza y la beso apasionadamente en los labios haciendo que le temblaran las piernas.

-"¿Mejor?"-Le pregunto Edward mientras le acariciaba su mejilla. Bella se sonrojo inmediatamente y oculto su rostro avergonzado en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Lo siento… No sé que me paso… debieron ser las hormonas"- dijo tratando de no llorar, este revuelo de hormonas ya la estaba empezando a molestar. Edward se rio bajito y le beso la cabeza con cariño mientras que ella le daba un golpecito en el pecho para que dejara de burlarse.

_Toc, Toc… _

Sonó la puerta principal de la habitación, Edward fue a abrir la puerta mientras que Bella vagaba por el comedor recogiendo uno de los mismos panecillos de los de la mañana anterior, Edward se había encargado esa mañana de pedir exactamente lo mismo que la mañana pasada. Comenzó a mordisquearlo sentándose en un mueble con calma ya que no tenía mucho apetito esa mañana.

Mientras tanto Edward abría la puerta encontrándose con un hombre de tez tostada y de cabellos negros y lisos, era totalmente enorme y musculoso, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche…

-"Ah… tu eres Edward Cullen ¿no?"- dijo El hombre con una voz masculina, gruesa y sonora. Se encontraba muy bien vestido con un traje de marca y zapatos de cuero italiano.

-"¿Quien lo busca?"-Le respondió Edward desconfiando del desconocido.

-"Soy Jacob Black…"- Bella que se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal logro oír la conversación y enseguida corrió a la puerta. Edward observaba a Jacob de pies a cabeza mientras que el eludido hacía lo mismo cuando Bella apareció a un lado de Edward.

-"¡Jake!"-dijo en un chillido y saltando a abrazarlo, dejando contrariado a Edward.

-"Vaya Bells… ¿Dejaste el gimnasio?"- Dijo Jacob en una carcajada mientras recibía los débiles golpecitos que Bella le proporcionaba en juego.

-"Ehh, Jake el es Edward, Cielo el es Jake"-Dijo Bella notando la expresión de Edward y volviendo inmediatamente a su lado.-"¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?"-Exclamo Bella un poco extrañada.

-"Al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes del país… Leyendo los periódicos"- Dijo Jacob con una ceja levantada y un poco de sarcasmo para luego entregarle unas cuantas revistas de chismes y unos periódicos de unos días atrás, en algunas portadas habían fotos de ella junto a Edward, tomados de manos, hablando y algunas hasta besándose. Otros tabloides tenían en primera plana las antiguas fotos que les habían tomado en México hace un año y otras en España cuando Edward sufrió el accidente con el toro. Bella apretó los papeles y soltó un gruñido seguido de una palabra que Jacob ni Edward jamás habían escuchado salir de su boca, luego furiosa entro a la habitación y se sentó haciendo un berrinche en un sofá. Jacob la siguió como una sombra ignorando por completo a Edward parado en el umbral, la miro perplejo y completamente extrañado.

Edward se esforzaba fuertemente por no reír ante el espectáculo.-"¡_No puedo creer lo latosos que son!"-_Exclamo Bella respirando profundamente mientras que Jacob parecía contrariado.

-"¿Ahora hablas español?"-Menciono mientras se sentaba con confianza en un sofá que se encontraba al frente de Bella.

-"¿Es una necesidad cuando vives en España no crees?"-Respondió sarcástica.

-"_No puedo creer que este tipo haya sido mi competencia_"-Exclamo Edward con una sonrisa torcida en un susurro mientras seguía observando a Jacob escéptico, Bella le giro los ojos y soltó un resoplido haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-"Y… Jake, como te trata la vida"- Le pregunto Bella con una sonrisa amable.

-"Definitivamente no tan bien como a ti Bells… Estas hermosa…"-Edward alzo una ceja y se inquieto en el sofá mientras que pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, ¿Quién se creía este chucho?-"Sabes… Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas… en privado"-

-"_Ni crea que te dejare sola_"-Exclamo Edward con el rostro completamente sereno y con una sonrisa asomándose mientras veía a Bella de reojo. Bella se ruborizo y acaloro un poco.

-"Ehh… Podemos hablar con Edward… Entre él y yo no hay secretos…"-Aseguro Bella mientras que tomaba la mano de Edward entre la suya y la apretaba confortantemente, relajando a Edward en su mayoría.

-"Bells… Cuando decidí venir… Lo hice solo por querer hablar contigo como antes… Es decir como los amigos que una vez fuimos… Solo unos momentos…"-

-"_Vamos… Le daré una oportunidad para que intente cortejarte… Pero si se pasa de listo te juro que lo llevare a patadas hasta Central Park_"-Replico Edward con la misma cara de póker mientras que examinaba a su adversario.

-"_El no quiere cortejarme cielo, seguro ya me supero_"- Le respondió Bella viéndolo a los ojos.

-"_Princesa, no te ha superado… Mira como te observa el imbécil… Le partiría la cara si para ti no fuera un **amigo, **¿Quién se cree para devorarte con la mirada?"- _Le replico nuevamente Edward saliendo un poco de sus cabales y pasándose la mano por el cabello respirando profundamente.-"Solo cinco minutos Black…"-Dijo dirigiéndose a Jacob y besando a Bella muy apasionadamente antes de irse, dejándola mareada y acalorada sintiendo como la parte baja de su vientre comenzaba a calentarse.

-"Así que… ¿Te va bien con él?"-Menciono Jacob una vez que Edward se había retirado de la habitación, Bella sonrió y asintió alegremente mientras que se paraba para buscar un poco del desayuno que no había comido.-"Bells… ¿qué le viste? Digo… Acepto que es atractivo pero… ¡Yo también lo soy!, ¿Es joven cierto? ¿Eso fue? No te puedo dar juventud pero… Te brindaría un futuro… Y tomo mi amor Isabella… ¡Seguro ese torerito no tiene ni donde caerse muerto! ¿Y abandonaste la riqueza por él?"-Bella se quedo completamente rígida y anonadada…

-"Para tu información Jacob… Nunca te quise por tu dinero… Te quise por quien eras… Amo a Edward… Y te amo a ti, pero no como a Edward. Él único amor que siento hacía ti es el de la amistad… Además Edward no ganara un millón de dólares diarios pero sabe administrar e invertir… Actualmente Edward puede dejar de trabajar si lo desea y aun así mantenerme a mí y a nuestro…"-Bella se detuvo antes de terminar la oración, casi nadie sabía de su embarazo salvo por Alice, Jasper y Edward. Si se lo dijera a Jacob sabiendo ahora sus sentimientos hacía ella… ¿Reaccionaria bien? Jacob la miro con los ojos entrecerrados esperando que terminara la oración.-"Edward puede mantenerme a mí y a nuestro hijo…"-Jacob abrió los ojos como platos y se paro del sofá viéndola de pies a cabeza… Bella cruzo sus brazos sobre su estomago y clavo su vista en el suelo.

-"Tu… Tu estas… ¿Estas embarazada?"-

-"Si… Casi once semanas…"-

-"Y… ¿él lo sabe?"-

-"Al principio no lo tomo muy bien pero… Creo que fue la impresión de la noticia, ha sido un amor conmigo"-Dijo Bella aun viendo al suelo temiendo ver el rostro de Jacob. Lo siguiente que escucho fue la puerta de la habitación cerrándose fuertemente seguido de un silencio penetrante e incomodo.

* * *

Saludos...!


	7. A Primera Vista

Hola...! Aqui les dejo el nuevo cap!

Aun no comienzo el proximo asi que porfis tngan paciencia!

no e tenido casi tiempo y la semana que viene empiezo la uni!

Se les quiere!

Graz por leerme!

* * *

Capítulo VII

A Primera Vista

-"_Correré a golpearlo con mucho gusto si me lo pides_…"-Le susurro Edward a Bella después de escuchar el sonoro golpe de la puerta. Ella seguía viendo al suelo y su cuerpo estaba tenso sosteniéndose del sofá con sus labios formando una fina y delgada línea.

-"_No… Estoy bien… Sabía que sería un poco difícil decírselo… Me alegra que haya reaccionado tan tranquilo…"-_Le respondió a la vez que lo abrazaba y enterraba su cabeza en su pecho aspirando profundamente su deliciosa fragancia.

-"Creo que… Hay algo que te puede animar"-Bella alzo su cabeza pesadamente y apoyo su mentón sobre el pecho de Edward prestándole toda su atención y con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos.-"Conseguí una cita con uno de los mejores obstetras del país para esta misma tarde…"-Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y comenzó a dar grititos seguidos de saltos de alegría para luego pararse de golpe y observar a Edward extrañada.

-"¿Cómo lo lograste tan deprisa? ¿Cielo que clase doctor trabaja un domingo?"-

-"Un doctor muy reservado… Pensé que sería lo mejor con los paparazzi como moscas encima nuestro, ¿no crees? Esta muy bien recomendado de muchas celebridades… ¡Ni nos vera en su consultorio! ¡Lo veremos en su propia casa!"-

-"Es decir… ¡¿conseguiste a Riley Biers? ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen con esto no se juega!"- Decía bella con una sonrisita a punto de salir mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. Edward soltó una risotada y la miro divertido.

-"¿Tan difícil es conseguir a ese doctor? A mi apenas me tomo una llamada…"- Bella lanzo un chillido y corrió hacia él besándole toda la cara y repitiendo seguidamente _Gracias._

-"¡Ni Alice tuvo a ese doctor! ¡Te amo! _¡Te amo! _¡_Te amo!"-_ Decía en todos los idiomas que sabia mientras reía frenética de felicidad. Edward solo se dejaba llevar por sus mimos restándole importancia al asunto, como si lo que hubiera hecho no significara gran cosa.

…

Edward estaciono frente una enorme casa en las afueras de la ciudad, el portón de entrada era de casi cinco metros de alto, poseía detalles dorados y metálicos completamente en armonía. Bella temblaba de emoción y no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Edward la veía divertido a través de sus gafas oscuras, en segundos el portón comenzó a abrirse automáticamente así que pudieron proseguir su camino a través del jardín hasta la casa.

Había un enorme porche con una bella fuente en el medio, un hombre rubio y no muy mayor los esperaba pacientemente en este con una sonrisa en sus labios. Edward aparco justo al frente y se bajo con destreza para rápidamente abrirle la puerta a Bella, esta ya estaba acostumbrada a que siempre hiciera esto así que espero pacientemente. Una vez afuera bella nerviosa tomo el Brazo de Edward apretándolo fuertemente y juntos fueron hacia el hombre que los esperaba.

-"Vaya… Con todo respeto pero… Eres más hermosa en persona…"-Dijo el joven rubio en dirección a Bella.-"¡Y Usted Sr. Cullen es mucho más alto! Perdonen, me presento soy Riley Biers, lamento no tener un mejor recibimiento pero es domingo y mis asistentes no trabajan hoy… Así que estamos completamente solos"-

-"Mucho mejor así, no quisiera que todo el país se enterara de mi embarazo antes que mi madre…"- Dijo Bella sarcástica, Riley se rio un poco y los invito a pasar con cortesía. La casa era más grande de lo que parecía, el recibidor era inmenso y muy elegante aunque un poco opacado por algunos juguetes de niños regados en varias partes de este.

-"Lamento el desorden, Bree mi esposa despidió hace poco a gran parte del servicio de limpieza así que… Estamos sobreviviendo como podemos y los niños… No ayudan mucho"- Bella y Edward le restaron importancia siguiendo a Riley por un largo pasillo. Atravesaron una puerta y entraron a un salón que parecía más bien un recibidor de algún consultorio. Había un escritorio con una laptop y algunos documentos, un pequeño cartelito que decía _Recepcionista_ junto con algunas agendas y calendarios. Riley tomo una bata blanca y unos guantes de la gaveta del escritorio invitándolos a pasar en otra habitación. Esta era idéntica a un consultorio médico, tenía todos los aparatos solo con las mínimas diferencias que lo hacían ver cálido y hogareño, como un enorme ventanal que daba vista al jardín donde habían mas juguetes y diversiones para niños, en el centro de la habitación estaba un gran escritorio con una computadora y mas papeles. La mitad de la habitación estaba dividida por una cortina que escondía del otro lado una camilla ginecológica de última generación y unos aparatos parecidos a televisores.-"De acuerdo… Siéntanse como en su casa, Ahora… ¿Bella como te has sentido últimamente?"-Pregunto Riley a la vez que les hacia un gesto para que se sentaran frente al escritorio.

-"Bueno… Ahora me siento perfectamente bien, hace unos días que no he tenido nauseas ni mareos, Aunque he empezado a percibir todo olor y He estado muy sensible…"-

-"E irritable…"- Completo Edward conteniendo una sonrisa mientras que Bella le lanzaba una mirada envenenada-"¿Qué? ¡Cariño es cierto!"- Contesto en su defensa mientras reía nerviosamente, Riley sonrió mientras que anotaba algo en una hojita.

-"Tranquila Isabella, es normal con tus hormonas tan alborotadas… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la menstruación?"-Pregunto Riley.

-"Ammm creo que fue el primero de abril…"-

-"De acuerdo… Entonces debes tener como doce semanas… ¿Qué te parece si comprobamos eso? Primero te hare un examen físico y luego quizás podrán ver por primera vez a su hijo ¿les parece?"- Bella asintió emocionada mientras que Edward respiraba profundamente y se apretaba los labios nervioso, no se sentía listo para aquello en ese momento. Riley llevo a Bella a donde se encontraba la camilla y le dio una bata medica para luego darle unos minutos para cambiarse detrás de la cortina, minutos en los que Edward palidecía mas y mas.-"¿Está bien Edward?"-El Asintió y trago saliva sonoramente a la vez que Bella salía cambiada.

Riley le pidió que se recostara en la camilla ginecológica y le dijo que se relajara, Edward tomo asiento a su lado y Bella tomo su mano observando que estaba más pálido de lo normal y que una gota de sudor corría por su frente.-"_Todo está bien cielo…"-_Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras que Edward agachaba su cabeza y le respondía con una media sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo… Todo parece estar bien aquí… Ahora Isabella, creo que hoy podrán escuchar por primera vez los latidos de su hijo o hija."-Anuncio Riley con una sonrisa mientras que le daba privacidad a Bella para que se vistiera nuevamente, Edward caminaba en círculos por la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y apretando los labios con nerviosismo."¿Nervioso futuro papá?"-Le pregunto Riley en un susurro mientras esperaban por Bella.

-"¿Nervios? Esa palabra no es suficiente para expresar lo que siento"- Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, Bella salió con una sonrisa y enseguida noto la expresión de Edward.

-"¿Cielo estas bien? Pareciera que estas a punto de colapsar"- Dijo Bella abrazándolo y comprobando su temperatura, Edward soltó un resoplido y meneo un poco la cabeza.

-"¡Estoy perfecto, jamás había estado mejor! Ahora veamos… Veamos a nuestro hijo Doc."- Dijo acelerándosele el corazón al mencionar estas palabras, ni siquiera los toros lo habían asustado más que este momento. Riley sonrió y volvió a recostar a Bella en la camilla, le pidió que levantara su camisa dejando el vientre expuesto.

-"Esto es un poco frio y no te preocupes no dolerá nada"- Explico Riley al ver el rostro asustado de Bella, Ella sonrió y se relajo completamente. Riley segrego el gel frio sobre su vientre haciendo que a Bella se le erizaran los vellos, Bella nerviosa tomo la mano de Edward y este se relajo un poco al sentir su tacto. Riley encendió la maquina parecida a un televisor y coloco el transductor presionando suavemente en el vientre y enseguida unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en el aparato, algo parecido a una mancha fue tomando forma ante sus ojos.-"De acuerdo… Si, tienes doce semanas Isabella y… ¡El bebe se encuentra perfectamente!, Seguro no entienden nada de la imagen pero… Si ven aquí esta es su cabecita, esta es su espina dorsal y sus extremidades… Aun no les puedo decir con seguridad el sexo es muy pronto para ello, quizás en uno o dos meses, Aquí esta su corazón, es esa diminuta manchita que se mueve rápidamente, ¿Quieren escucharlo?"- Edward estaba abismado viendo la imagen al igual que Bella que le apretaba la mano cada vez con más fuerza, Edward asintió lentamente mientras que detallaba cada centímetro de su hijo. Riley sonrió y apretó unos botoncitos del aparato de ultrasonido, enseguida un tamborileo rítmico y veloz comenzó a llenar la habitación, Bella soltó una risita nerviosa y unas lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas Edward seguía ido…

-"¿Sus latidos deberían ser tan rápidos? ¿Es normal?"- Pregunto Edward con tono preocupado sin dejar ver la imagen, Riley le sonrió.

-"Perfectamente normal, a medida que vaya desarrollándose sus latidos disminuirán. Por ahora su corazoncito ira tan rápido como pueda, ¿Desean la primera foto de su hijo?"-

-"¡Por supuesto! ¿Nos podrá dar el video también?"-Dijo Edward antes de que Bella pudiera abrir la boca y hablando rápidamente. Riley se carcajeo ante su entusiasmo.

-"Iré por un CD"- Exclamo Riley a la vez que los dejaba solos con la imagen de su hijo y los latidos llenando la habitación. Edward veía la imagen embobado mientras que poco a poco iba recuperando su color natural y hasta sus mejillas se sonrojaban, apretaba sus labios constantemente y mostraba indicios de alguna que otra sonrisa, en sus ojos había un brillo particular que Bella jamás había visto en él.

-"_Seré papá…"-_Susurro como hablando para sí mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras algunas lagrimas de emoción salían de sus ojos… Bella comenzó a Llorar de felicidad ante la actitud de Edward sonriendo mientras que este la veía extrañado.-"¿Cariño estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo a Riley?"- Dijo Edward muy rápido a la vez que se paraba.

-"No cielo... Estoy bien… Solo es que… Estoy tan feliz…"-Edward se carcajeo y la beso apasionadamente.

-"Bells… Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ¿sabes?"- Exclamo Edward mientras que una radiante sonrisa cubría sus labios y otras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.-"¿Sabes? Nuestro hijo necesita una casa aquí en USA, ¡No puede venir al mundo para vivir en un hotel! Llamare a la compañía de bienes raíces… ¡También necesitaremos juguetes! ¡Tendrá todos los juguetes que desee! Necesitara la mejor educación del país así que tenemos que tendremos que establecernos… en verano podemos ir a España… ¡Bells no puedo esperar!"-Decía emocionado mientras que revoloteaba por la habitación y veía la imagen de su hijo.-"¡Podemos tomar mi estudio en Pamplona para hacer su habitación! Solo imagínate un pequeño cuartito de princesa justo al lado del nuestro…"-

-"¿Princesa?"-Pregunto Bella escéptica y con una sonrisa.

-"Si… Sera una pequeña Bella, mi princesita y ¡que se cuide el que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima!"-

-"¿Amor ni siquiera a nacido y ya quieres celarla?"- Le pregunto bella soltando una risita.-"¿Y que pasa si es niño?"-

-"Bueno… Si es niño… ¡Le enseñaría a torear apenas empezara a caminar!"- Dijo dando un respingo, no se había dado cuenta de aquella posibilidad. Desde que supo que bella estaba embarazada siempre pensó en tener una dulce niña pero ahora que se planteaba un varón… Pues no se veía tan mala idea.

-"¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ningún hijo mío va a torear!"-Exclamo bella nerviosa, Edward sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-"De acuerdo… Solo lo llevare a ver a los toros… ¿Está bien así?"-Bella sonrió y se relajo un poco.-"Esta bien si es niño o es niña… Cualquiera de los dos los amare… Aunque si es niño… Prométeme que tendremos luego a la niña ¿sí?"-Exclamo poniendo ojos de corderito.

-"¿Amor no hemos tenido al primero y ya quieres otro?"-Exclamo Bella escéptica y asombrada. Edward se carcajeo y le dio un dulce beso, se sentía tan emocionado y ansioso por la llegada de su hijo que casi no podía creerlo, al principio tuvo miedo de no ser capaz con esto pero ahora… Tantas cosas le salían tan espontaneas y naturales que hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido, amaba a esa pequeña criaturita sin siquiera conocerla…

* * *

Saludos..!

:)


	8. Paparazzi

Holaaa..! Volviii! No estoy muerta...! Citando a Pink! XD

Aqui les dejo el nuevo cap ya trabajo en el proximo y lamento la tardanza no cuento con mucho tiempo =( sorry

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Paparazzi

-"¿Y bien Tanya? ¿Cuál era la urgencia de que nos encontráramos aquí? ¡Espero que me tengas una bomba! Porque sabes lo preciado que es mi tiempo…"-Le reprochaba Jessica Stanley a Tanya Denali mientras se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba un menú del restaurant inspeccionando los precios y las comidas.

-"¿Sabes quienes están en la ciudad Jess? "- Jessica la miro con una ceja alzada ignorando aquella pregunta capciosa, ella será una periodista destacada pero no trabajaba en los aeropuertos para ver quien entraba y quien salía de la ciudad. Tanya le sonrió.-"estoy segura que recuerdas a Isabella Swan… Después de todo su historia te llevo al estrellato…"-Jessica se contrario unos momentos para luego relajarse en su asiento y soltar un resoplido restándole importancia.

-"¿Esta en la ciudad? Isabella Swan es noticia del ayer Tanya…"-La eludida soltó una risita.

-"También Edward Cullen se encuentra con ella… son inseparables…"-Menciono Tanya tentadoramente, Jessica se concentro en la carta ignorando aquellas insinuaciones.-"¿Sabías que es todo un galán? Con razón Isabella abandono a Black…"- Jessica seguía concentrada en la carta mientras que a Tanya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.-"Aunque… Bueno… Hay fotos de Black saliendo del hotel donde se hospedan los tortolos…"-Jessica alzo la vista sobre la carta y alzo una ceja inquisitiva.-"Y no parecía nada feliz…"- dijo al momento que le tendía unos tabloides con el rostro de Jacob totalmente enfadado saliendo del hotel y entrando en su limosina.

-"Ummm es un buen material… deja mucho que pensar Denali…"-Tanya mostro una enorme sonrisa y espero el veredicto de Jessica que observaba las fotos…-"¿Te imaginas ese encabezado? ¿Triangulo amoroso o nuevo amorío? ¿Isabella Swan engañando a su nueva pareja?"-La sonrisa de Tanya era mucho más amplia, había logrado su cometido y Jessica había caído como pez en el anzuelo.-"¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para comer… ¡Tengo que conseguir una entrevista!"-dijo Jessica sintiendo de nuevo la emoción de la caza… Después del escándalo que Isabella había ocasionado hace un año, ella se había transformado en la _Oprah _de los periodistas y paparazis, cosa que por el momento la mantenía feliz hasta ahora… Se dio cuenta de que amaba la emoción y adrenalina que le proporcionaba la caza de chisme de famosos y este… Era el chisme perfecto para su regreso.

…

-"¿Sabes? Al principio te odie, digo ¡tenía mis motivos! ¡Por tu culpa me despedirían! Isabella era mi responsabilidad…"-Decía Emmet mientras bebía un Martini y tomaba por el cuello a Edward como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.-"Pero ahora… Que veo lo feliz que la haces y lo buen amigo que eres… ¡te considero casi mi hermano!"-Dijo en medio de una carcajada mientras que le removía el pelo a Edward como un niño pequeño, ambos habían tomado un poco más de la cuenta y se encontraban más felices de lo normal.

-"Ok ok pequeños niños, creo que ya es hora de que dejen de beber ¡seguro nos echaran del bar por el escándalo que hacen!"-Les replicaba Jasper con una sonrisa y en tono de juego, el no había bebido en exceso como sus compañeros y se sentía en la obligación de poner el orden.

-"¡Vamos Jazzie! Relájate un poco… ¡Alice no está cerca así que puedes beber con libertad!"-Le respondió Edward a la vez que tomaba un escocés de un golpe dejando el vaso sin una gota. Jasper lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados por un segundo para luego pedirle al cantinero un whisky seco.-"¡Vez! ¡Esa es la actitud!"-

-"Aprovechen ahora chicos… Después que se casen este tipo de diversiones… pues… digamos que disminuirán…"-Suspiro Jasper mientras que Emmet arrugaba la cara un poco.

-"Creo que… Debería pedirle matrimonio a Bells…"-Susurro Edward mientras que miraba al espacio.

-"Si lo haces ahora, pensara que te quieres casar solo por el bebe Ed…"- Dijo Emmet mientras meditaba sobre el asunto.-"Después de todo, tú no te querías casar con ella antes de saber del embarazo"-Edward hizo una mueca.

-"Es que… en ese momento no lo veía necesario… Digo… Un hijo cambia las cosas… Antes me sentía libre, sin responsabilidad alguna… Solo teníamos que amarnos y eso bastaba pero ahora… ahora tenemos que ser una familia… es tan extraño"-Exclamo mientras que bebía un nuevo escocés recién servido. Todos se quedaron en silencio por primera vez en la noche mientras que bebían y meditaban cada uno en sus asuntos. Emmet pensaba en los cambios que haría en su vida después de su boda del fin de semana, Jasper pensaba en lo que le haría Alice cuando llegara a casa y percibiera el olor a licor y Edward pensaba en cual debería ser su siguiente movimiento… ¿Se casaría con Bella?

-"Ammm Disculpen… ¿Usted es Edward Cullen no?"-Dijo una vocecita femenina a sus espaldas. Edward se giro al escuchar su nombre y descubrió una menuda chica de cabellos rizados y enorme sonrisa.

-"Si… ¿Y tú eres…?"-

-"Jessica Stanley, soy periodista independiente… Sé que estas ocupado y con tus amigos pero… ¿Te molestaría pautar una entrevista conmigo?"- Dijo colocando ojos de corderito y ampliando su sonrisa inocente.

-"Jessica… Stanley… ¿No fuiste tú la chiquilla que consiguió las fotos de Isabella y yo en el balcón?"- Dijo Edward perspicaz y con una media sonrisa.

-"Ehh… Vaya… tiene buena memoria Sr. Cullen…"-Jasper y Emmet se pararon de sus asientos y pagaron la cuenta mientras le hacían una seña a Edward diciéndole que lo esperaban en el coche, Edward se paro tomando su abrigo cuando inmediatamente Jessica lo tomo primero colocándoselo a sus espaldas con picardía.-"esta vez estoy haciendo las cosas bien… Por favor solo una entrevista"-Edward la vio escéptico y se le acerco seductoramente dejando sus cuerpos separados por centímetros. Posiciono sus labios muy cerca de su oído y Jessica comenzó a temblar en sus adentros, su respiración se acelero al igual que su corazón seguido de una cortante transpiración por su rostro y cuello… Los labios de Edward estaban tan cerca de su oreja que su cálido aliento le cosquillaba en el cuello. Jessica sentía que no podía respirar…

-"Que te hace pensar que le daré una entrevista a la mujer que casi destruye la vida de la mujer que amo…"-susurro Edward a su oído al tiempo que le arrebataba el abrigo con caballerosidad y delicadeza, abrigo que casi se le caía de las manos a la joven que seguía hipnotizada por la fragancia masculina de Edward y el calor tan cercano de su cuerpo. Edward se separo con la misma lentitud dedicándole una nueva sonrisa más un guiño para luego marcharse del lugar.

-"¡CONSEGUIRE LA ENTREVISTA CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE CULLEN!"-Grito Jessica a los cuatro vientos después de despertar del ensoñamiento en el que se encontraba, Edward ya estaba cerca de la salida y le respondió el comentario con una simple seña con la mano restándole importancia al asunto, Jessica que estaba sonrojada, avergonzada y furiosa no entendía como ese hombre con un simple gesto había logrado domarla tan fácilmente y despertarle tantas emociones con solo un acercamiento…

-"¿Todo bien Ed?"-Pregunto Emmet cuando vio a su amigo salir del bar.

-"Muy bien…"- Dijo con media sonrisa mientras que sacaba su móvil y marcaba rápidamente, los chicos se metieron en el coche sin mencionar mas palabra de lo ocurrido.

-"_¡Jefe! Qué bueno que llama un mes sin saber de usted…"-_Edward se coloco sus gafas oscuras mientras que Sam Uley parloteaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-"_Sam… ¡Para un momento! Oye… ¡¿Estas en México?"-_Pregunto Edward después de oír un alboroto a parte de la voz de Sam con muchas canciones tradicionales de México.

-"_Lo siento Jefe… Sé que quería que me quedara en España pero ¡sabe que en México está mi corazón! Además no llamaba ni daba señales de vida así que pensé que sería mejor estar en el mismo continente ¿no cree?"-_Edward se carcajeo un momento y meneo la cabeza, las ocurrencias de Sam eran suficiente para subirle el ánimo

-"_Ok pasare por alto esto, ahora te necesito acá.._."-Dijo Edward poniendo tono serio.

-"¿_Por qué señor? ¿Paso algo?"-_

-"_Por el momento no… Pero creo que sería mejor que Bella tuviera protección… La prensa está un poco alborotada y… Bella no necesita tensiones en este momento."-_

_-"Enseguida salgo Jefe"-_Edward Tranco el teléfono quedándose un poco pensativo, Emmet le paso un brazo por encima del cuello y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en casi forma de abrazo.

-"Hermanito deberás enseñarme a hablar español ¡eso les encanta a las chicas!"-Jasper soltó una risotada mientras encendía el coche.

-"Creo que más bien debería enseñarte un café… Rosalie lo matara si llega al ensayo de la boda ebrio"-Le respondió Edward en medio de una risa, Emmet lo soltó y puso cara seria cruzando los brazos mientras sus compañeros se reían.

-"Ok, ok tienen razón… Pasaremos por un café"-Replico pareciendo un niño pequeño y haciendo un puchero.

_Ring, Ring…_

Comenzó a sonar el móvil de Edward en medio de las carcajadas.

-"¿_Bells, cielo todo bien?"-_

-"En su mayoría amor… ¿Puedes recogerme? No me siento muy bien…"-Edward se acomodo en el asiento y su cuerpo se tenso completamente.

-"¿Que tienes cielo? ¿El bebe está bien?"-Pregunto cada vez más preocupado.

-"Si, estamos bien cariño no te preocupes… Solo estoy un poco mareada y mi estomago me está matando… ¿Podrías traer Fresas?"-Edward soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y sonrió.

-"Espérame allí _Preciosa_… ¿Te está matando el estomago y quieres fresas?"-

-"¡¿Me culparas por tener un antojo? ¡¿_Piensas que estoy gorda cierto?"-_ Edward salto en su asiento al escuchar tales gritos de reprimenda, Bella últimamente estaba muy irritable.

-"_¿Gorda? Preciosa estas divina… No sabes cuánto deseo estar a tu lado para comerte a besos…"-_Le dijo Edward con su voz ronca y tentadora que usaba para amansarla, Bella se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego se escucho un largo suspiro.

-"¿_Podrías conseguir crema batida también? Se me ocurrió algo…"-_Le respondió en un susurro, Edward sonrió.

-"_Lo que ordenes Preciosa… las amo_"-

-"Y **nosotros **a ti cariño…"-Dijo Bella con una risita para luego colgar el teléfono. Ultimamente solo se terqueaban el sexo del bebe, Edward alzo una ceja y meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Holaa a las nuevas lectoras *-* Su interes me inspira aunque sigan en el anonimato x)

Se les quiere!

Saludos..!

:)


	9. Vestido Azul

Hola chicas..! Lamento la tardanza =S no e tenido nada de tiempo

Este nuevo cap esta inspirado en varias canciones *-*

Como **En tu corazon- Agustin ameyda**, **Vestido azul- Floricienta **:$ y **asi sera- Floricienta** XD

Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda sorry!

* * *

Capítulo IX

Vestido Azul

-"No era necesario que le quitaras las pocas vacaciones que tiene Edward, ¡él pobre extraña México! Aun no entiendo porque lo llamaste"-Repetía Isabella en tono de reproche mientras se colocaba un hermoso vestido de dama de honor que Alice le había confeccionado hace unos días antes de la boda "_Dejare tu vestido para el final, no sabemos qué tan grande estarás para entonces"_ Recordaba Isabella las mil y una vez que Alice le repitió aquello y como se molestaba cuando le recordaba los kilitos que aumentaría.

Luego de terminar de colocarse el vestido azul, se miro en el espejo y noto que en realidad no se veía tan gorda… Gracias a la buena mano de Alice parecía casi como si no estuviese en estado quizás uno o dos kilos de más.

-"_Preciosa _Ya te dije que me siento más tranquilo con el cerca para cuidarte, además últimamente siento que te he dejado sola mucho tiempo…"-Le recalco Edward mientras caminaba por la habitación con la corbata suelta alrededor de su cuello y su camisa a medio desabotonar aunque con el saco en su lugar. Nunca había sido muy bueno con el moño y en estas ocasiones recurría a Bella.

Esta seguía viéndose en el espejo tratando de encontrar su pequeña pancita en el vestido y observando cada ángulo mientras que su cabello caía en rizos espesos sobre sus hombros desnudos mientras revoloteaba al momento que Bella se giraba sobre su mismo eje. Edward se quedo unos minutos en el umbral casi embobado mientras que la observaba, Bella estaba más hermosa que nunca… Sus mejillas casi siempre estaban sonrojadas sobre su piel amelocotonada y sus ojos chocolate tenían un brillo especial, sus dulces labios la mayoría del tiempo estaban rosados y eran casi irresistibles para él…

El corazón de Edward se aceleraba cada vez más al verla tan perfecta y de pronto comenzó a sentir esa típica incomodidad en su entrepierna que últimamente casi no podía controlar. Isabella miro por el espejo y lo sorprendió viéndola de arriba hacia abajo y con la boca medio abierta y sus mejillas mas rojas que lo normal, Edward tragaba en seco sin caer en cuenta que Bella lo observaba.

-"¿Te gusta?"-Le pregunto Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Edward camino lentamente hacia ella quedando justo a sus espaldas para luego besar su cuello lentamente y con fervor.

-"Me encanta… Te ves… Te ves tan… Hermosa… ¿Sabes que me gustaría más?"-Le dijo en un susurro justo cerca de su oído, Bella sentía su cálida respiración rosándole el cuello y todos sus vellos se erizaron. Las manos de Edward se entrelazaron sobre su vientre atrayéndola más a su cuerpo dándole a conocer la creciente erección que su miembro poseía… Bella dio un respingo y su corazón revoloteaba en su interior a mil por hora. Edward la siguió besando en el cuello mientras que Isabella comenzaba a sentir un febril calor en la zona baja de su vientre cada vez más potente.-"Me encantaría… Que no tuvieras nada de ropa…"-Edward la giro para tenerla de frente y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras que bella se dejaba llevar y respondía a sus apasionados besos casi con frenética lujuria. Edward la alzo en brazos y sus piernas automáticamente se entrelazaron alrededor de su torso.

La llevo a la cama y la deposito suavemente en ella sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Bella con sus delicadas manos comenzó a desabotonar los pocos botones que tenia puestos para luego proseguir con su cremallera. Edward con agilidad se quito los zapatos y se alejo del objeto de su deseo para quitarse el resto de su ropa con mayor libertad y velocidad, Bella se relajo en la cama y lo veía de pies a cabeza apoyada sobre sus codos. Edward quedo solo con la camisa desabotonada dejando ver su plano y musculoso pecho desnudo al igual que su gran miembro erecto. En sus firmes muslos se veían los atisbos de las antiguas cicatrices que los toros le habían obsequiado. Su perfecto pecho blanquecino no se veía en nada opacado por una franja rosada que le abarcaba poco espacio entre sus costillas, la más reciente de sus cicatrices y la más peligrosa que en su vida había tenido.

-"¿Deseas que el vestido sobreviva o… te gustaría ir desnuda a la boda?"- Pregunto notando que Bella no se había movido y que lo observaba con ansias de devorarlo.

-"De hecho… ¿Tengo que quitármelo? Tardare mucho en arreglarme de nuevo…. Además… Este tipo de vestido no… No necesita ropa interior…"-Respondió Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía y jugueteando con una de las capas del corto vestido azul. Edward paso una de sus manos sobre su cabello rebelde dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida para luego colocarse sobre Bella comenzando nuevamente aquella sesión de besos apasionados y frenéticos pero esta vez con más desesperación que antes… Edward levanto los pliegues de su vestido e introdujo su mano en su entrada frotándola con caricias delicadas y tentadoras.

Como sucedía muy a menudo últimamente, Bella tomo el control de las cosas y empujo a Edward al otro costado de la cama para colocarse sobre él, a Edward no le disgustaba más bien eso era lo que siempre parecía buscar, le encantaba esa Bella despreocupada y llena de deseo, además así no debía preocuparse mucho por lastimar al bebe en medio del proceso.

Bella tomo el miembro de Edward con su pequeña mano comenzando a masajearlo cada vez más rápido mientras que Edward rugía internamente y deslizaba sus manos dentro del vestido para llegar a sus suaves glúteos, mientras que Bella estaba hecha una fiera sobre de él y no dejaba de besar su pecho, cuello y rostro. Luego acomodo su vestido como mejor pudo e introdujo su miembro sin hacerlo esperar más. Bella se arqueo de satisfacción mientras que Edward le introducía una de sus manos por su escote encontrando uno de sus hinchados senos y acariciándolo con delicadeza.

Edward comenzó a embestir con suavidad a la vez que Bella enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros olvidando por momentos lo largas que eran sus uñas. Gemía de deseo y rogaba por más con cada nueva envestida que Edward le proporcionaba. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más fuertes, rítmicas y rápidas, los chillidos de Bella unidos sonoramente con los gemidos de Edward parecían música para sus oídos. Después de unos momentos la eyaculación de Edward los llevo a ambos al éxtasis absoluto dejándolos exhaustos y risueños.

-"Oh Edward…"-Gimió Bella mientras se echaba a su lado en busca de aire…

-"_Como… ¿Cómo diablos lo haces Isabella?…"-_Bella soltó una risita de picardía y se volvió a colocar sobre su pecho pero esta vez sentándose sobre su torso atrapándolo con las piernas.

-"¿Cómo hago que cielo?"-

-"¿_Cómo diablos… Lograste esto después de lo que hicimos anoche? Me estas matando Bells..."-_Dijo Edward con una media sonrisa mientras que seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Bella lo beso con cariño y le acaricio el rostro con mucha dulzura. Edward le acaricio el rostro y la miro a los ojos pensativos.-"…Sabes… Tú eres mi vida Bells… No sé qué haría sin ti…"-Bella le mostro una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a delinear su rostro siguiendo la línea de su cuello hasta bajar a su pecho y llegar a la zona rosada entre sus costillas deslizando sus dedos sobre ella y sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su medula. Su sonrisa se había difuminado quedando solo rastros de ella.

-"Pensé… Pensé que morirías… Fueron los peores minutos de mi vida ¿sabes? Ver como ese enorme animal… Como sus cuernos se encaban en tú cuerpo como si fuera mantequilla… No escuchaba ni veía a nada más que no fueras tú en la arena… Desangrándote… Ah y claro la ambulancia…. Sam no me dejo ir contigo, tú estabas inconsciente y solo estorbaría…"-Bella sonrió irónicamente sin dejar de ver ni acariciar la cicatriz-"Las horas de espera mientras salías de la sala de cirugías… Tantas personas hablándome y tan poca cosa que escuchaba… La prensa me atosigaba aunque más de diez guarda espaldas me protegían siempre uno lograba colarse para buscar información… Cuando te vi en esa cama… Inmóvil… Los médicos temían que no sobrevivieras la noche sin el respirador y yo solo… Edward…"-Bella no pudo contener las lagrimas y cayeron escurridizas en el pecho de Edward. Bella se recostó sobre él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro quedando a la altura de su cuello y sorbiendo por la nariz.-"La temporada de corridas comenzara pronto en México… Te han dado muchas ofertas… No me digas que no porque has hablado mucho por teléfono y tu rostro te delata… Sé que no hay forma de detenerte… Tú amas la tauromaquia… Solo… Procura salir ileso ¿sí?"-Dijo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y no romper en un llanto frenético. Edward respiro profundamente.

-"Ese fue un estúpido error de mi parte Bells… No estaba concentrado en ese momento… Si te soy honesto… Estaba más pendiente de que la competencia quitara sus ojos de ti…"-Bella se integro en la cama de golpe y lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos. Edward veía hacia el techo con la mirada perdida.

-"¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¡En qué diablos pensabas! ¡Sabes lo que busca la competencia! ¡Prefieren matarte antes de que les quites el puesto y casi lo logran!"-Bella estaba exasperada.

-"Lo sé… Pero… No puedo evitarlo Bells… Te quiero solo para mí… ¡y ese pulgoso solo te detallaba de pies a cabeza! ¡Te envió hasta una copa! ¡Solo pensaba en lo que le haría cuando terminara con el toro!"-Reclamo Edward sentándose a su lado y viéndola a los ojos.

-"Solo tengo ojos para ti cielo…. Siempre fuiste y siempre serás solo tú para mí… Te amo Cullen… Y nadie cambiara eso"-Le susurro Bella sin desviar su mirada ni un segundo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, Edward bajo la mirada avergonzado mientras que apretaba su mandíbula sintiéndose tonto. Bella sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que le acariciaba la espalda.

-"Lo siento… Es que… Bella él solo perderte… Ya pase por eso y… No lo soportaría de nuevo…"-Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con mas fuerza y atrayéndola hacia él.

-"No me perderás tontito, se te va a ser muy difícil alejarme de ti"- Recalco Bella con una sonrisa y secándose los restos de las lagrimas de su rostro.-"Ahora… Sera mejor que nos arreglemos porque Rosalie nos comerá vivos si llegamos tarde"-Dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras que le comenzaba a abotonar la camisa con dedicación y esmero para luego seguir con la corbata que aun tenía alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

Saludos!

:)

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendome ;)

Siganme en twitter...!

GabS_Popesku


	10. Boda

Chicaasss no estaba muertaaaa estaba de parranda XD jajaja no mentira estaba studiando... =( sorry por la tardanza aqui el nuevo Cap, pronto intentare subir otro quizas este fin, ahora estoy mas desahogada con todo =)

Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Me siguen leyendo?

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo X

Boda

-"Si, Acepto…."- Enuncio con voz clara y concisa Emmet manteniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Rosalie lo veía con lagrimas de felicidad a través de su blanco y delicado velo.

-"Dicho esto… Puede besar a la novia"-Dijo el ministro finalmente, Emmet sonrió aun mas cuando levanto el velo blanco y observo con claridad el rostro de Rosalie, está no podía contener las lagrimas junto con su emoción lanzándose a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente. La audiencia comenzó a felicitarlos con aplausos y alabanzas mientras que ambos con rostros llenos de alegría atravesaban a la multitud recibiendo abrazos y palmadas.

Alice y Jasper los siguieron lo más cerca que pudieron entre la gente dejando a Bella y Edward casi al final lejos de la multitud.

-"¿Sigues opinando lo mismo sobre el matrimonio?"-Le pregunto Bell haciendo un candado alrededor del brazo de Edward. Esté le sonrió.

-"Ummm Tal vez me agrade un poco la idea…"-Menciono pensativo.

-"¿Te agrade? ¡Por favor Cullen! ¡Casi llorabas!"-Chillo Bella tratando de contener una carcajada. Edward sonrió nuevamente y la miro irónico.

-"Se me metió algo en el ojo amor…"-Bella soltó un resoplido y una risita ocasionando que Edward se pusiera rojo tomate.-"Ok, ok está bien… Quizás me emocione un poquito, pero no era para tanto"-Bella volvió a carcajearse para luego darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-"De acuerdo, no lloraste… Te amo"-Edward la beso aun con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza. Bella le sonrió y juntos caminaron detrás de la numerosa multitud que salía de la enorme iglesia. Afuera se encontraban Rosalie llena de lágrimas de emoción mientras era abrazada por su madre a la vez que su padre le revolvía el pelo a Emmet dándole palmadas.

Bella miro la escena con un poco de nostalgia.-"Ummm Sabes… Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo que pase por alto y es muy importante"-Susurro Edward pensativo mientras que abrazaba a Bella por atrás y apoyaba su mentón de su hombro, Bella lo miro con el rabillo del ojo curiosa mientras le prestaba toda su atención.-"Aun no conozco a tu madre, cariño… Y ella no sabe que será abuela…"-Bella se estremeció bajo su cuerpo.

-"Ups…. ¿Crees que sea necesario decirle?"-Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-"Amor… ¡Es su primer nieto! Si mis padres estuvieran vivos seguro que estarían saltando de la alegría… ¿Por qué no decirle?"- Bella titubeo un poco.

-"Es que… Mi madre no es como cualquier otra…"-Susurro Bella.

-"Ummm Explícate"-Dijo Edward mientras que la encaraba y le prestaba toda su atención.

-"¡LINDAA! Sé que el futuro nuevo papi quiere cuidarte de la multitud pero si no lo recuerdas ¡tenemos que llegar a la recepción antes que los novios!"- Dijo Alice apareciendo dando saltitos y chillando muy alto.

-"¡SI! ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos cielo a Rose no le gustara llegar antes!"- dijo Bella con tanto o más entusiasmo que Alice jalando a Edward.

…

-"¿_Se encuentra bien Señorita?"- _Le pregunto Sam a Bella mientras que esta sorbía lentamente un vaso de agua fría y observaba con todo detalle a Edward junto con sus amigos. Bella suspiro y se recostó mas cómodamente en su asiento.

-"Ummm _Podría decirse…"-_ Bella, Sam con confianza se sentó en la silla más próxima y la miro curioso.

-"_Lo siento… Es que últimamente se me hace extraño no verla sonriendo o con las mejillas ruborizadas…"-_Bella mostro una débil sonrisa.

-"Es que… _No había pensado mucho en decirle a mi madre que sería abuela… Y Edward… Pues quiere conocerla y…"-_Sam se carcajeo.

-"¡¿_Mi Jefe quiere conocer a su madre?"-_Bella lo vio extrañada.

-"¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Qué tiene de gracia?"-

-"¡_No! Es que… Mi jefe jamás… ¡Jamás ha querido conocer a sus suegras! En esos momentos solo termina las relaciones Señorita…. No puedo creer cuanto lo ha cambiado…"-_Dijo Secándose unas lagrimillas que ocasionaron las carcajadas. Bella lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y siguió sorbiendo agua con lentitud.

-"¿Porque es así? ¿Por qué no era capaz de comprometerse?"-Pregunto Bella como hablando para ella misma a la vez q meditaba.

-"_Eso… Creo que si no le ha dicho… Pues debe tener sus motivos…"-_Bella lo escucho y decidió no hablar más del tema, Sam tenía razón… Edward le hablaría de ello cuando estuviera listo.

-"Y… ¿Podría saber porque estás aquí? No veo la necesidad de que arruinaras tus vacaciones… Nueva York está muy tranquilo y Edward… Pues me protege todo el tiempo…"-

-"_Em… No lo sé Señorita…. Yo solo sigo ordenes"-_

-"Pronto serán los San Fermines… No pienso oponerme si piensa ir…Pero con tal que me lleve"-

-"Señorita ¿Usted cree que la llevara en su estado?_ ¡Esas fiestas son de zarandeos y alboroto por doquier! Una mujer embarazada no debe estar por esos lados…"-_Bella coloco los ojos en blanco.

-"Solo quiero ir con él y… Bueno veré las corridas que haga por televisión"-Dijo haciendo un puchero y sintiéndose inútil. De pronto una mano grande, cálida y fuerte se apoyo en su hombro de forma de saludo ocasionándole un respingo a Bella.

-"¿Ahora tus temas de conversación son sobre corridas?"-Pregunto con voz serena y gruesa el individuo a sus espaldas.

-"Jake… Pues… Si mi novio es Torero… Creo que algo se me debía pegar ¿no?"-Dijo sarcástica mientras lo miraba desde abajo.

-"Bells… Podemos hablar… en privado…"-Susurro Jacob mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a Sam quien se había parado listo para proteger a Bella.

-"Disculpe, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de no abandonar a la Señorita Swan…"-exclamo Sam con voz firme y en casi perfecto ingles.

-"No estoy hablando con usted… Creo que Bella tiene todo el derecho de decidir…"-Bella se paro colocándose entre los dos enormes hombres.

-"Ok… Primero, ¡Bebe a bordo así que ni se atrevan a pelear aquí! Segundo, Jacob Sam solo cumple ordenes, es su trabajo y Tercero aunque él no estuviera no hablaría contigo…"-Jacob se tenso y apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños.

-"¿Cariño Qué sucede aquí?"-Pregunto otra voz a las espaldas de Bella, Esta se volteo e instintivamente corrió hacia el abrazándolo mientras que Edward colocaba su brazo sobre sus hombros.-"¿_Estás bien?"-_Le pregunto en un susurro. Sin bajar la guardia con los otros dos caballeros. Bella asintió y lo beso dulcemente. Jacob miro a otro lado y tenso la mandíbula.-"Sam ¿_Qué quiere el chucho?"- _Pregunto Edward más calmado sin apartar su vista de Bella.

-"_Hablar con la Señorita en privado… Sigo sus ordenes Señor."-_

-"¿_Deseas hablar con él cielo_?"-Pregunto Edward un poco confiado. Bella se incomodo un poco y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-"No… Jacob y yo ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar…"-Dijo Bella comenzando a caminar y arrastrando a Edward con ella, este sonrió y miro con altanería a Jacob como un niño pequeño mofándose de otro. Sam los siguió de cerca ignorando por completo el altercado anterior.

-"_Fue un estúpido error dejarte sola en la mesa, con ese rondando por ahí…"-_Bella soltó un bostezo y Edward la apretó con más fuerza casi sosteniéndola para evitar que se cayera.-"Bien… Creo que ya es hora de irnos… O ¿te quieres quedar más tiempo?"-Bella le sonrió.

-"A rose no le gustara que me vaya así de su boda pero… Me muero de sueño…"-como Bella había predicho, Rosalie se enojo un poco al principio pero luego lo comprendió, Bella había estado despierta desde muy temprano y tenía carga extra encima. Se despidieron de sus amigos y de casi más de la mitad de invitados cuando iban camino a la salida.

-"Ehh… _Señor… Tenemos un problemita."-_Dijo Sam entrando de pronto por la puerta de salida. Edward le hizo un gesto para que continuara.-"Ehh… _Pues… Al parecer no podremos salir por aquí… Hay muchos fotógrafos"-_Bella se estremeció.-"_Sera mejor salir por detrás, ya me encargue de que enviaran la limosina al otro lado…"-_ Edward malhumorado condujo con caballerosidad a la temblorosa Bella por medio de un largo pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera. Grandes candelabros y la belleza del local se iban difuminando a medida que se adentraban más y mas. La cocina aunque reluciente y pulcra albergaba cientos de trabajadores desaliñados esforzándose por cumplir las demandas del cliente. Al ver pasar a la pareja el trabajo fue interrumpido en su totalidad, Bella que una vez fue el rostro de una reconocida marca de maquillaje aun causaba ese efecto impactante en las demás personas, sin importar los quilos que aumentara fue y seria una de las mujeres más hermosas del país. Edward por su parte siempre fue un rompecorazones empedernido, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas dejaron sin aliento a mas de una mujer en aquella cocina, al pasar entre la multitud muchas damas suspiraron o se quedaron sin aliento ante la presencia de aquel incandescente sol que las encandilaba con rayos de belleza. En raras ocasiones Bella resultaba celosa con aquellas reacciones femeninas, podía soportar que hermosas modelos, actrices españolas, mujeres de la alta sociedad se regocijaran la mirada con la belleza de su amante, estas observaban pero no se babeaban en público como aquellas mujeres de la cocina. Cada vez que pasaban frente a alguna que se quedara pasmada de asombro o se ruborizara hasta la medula, Bella jalaba más fuerte de Edward y enviaba miradas envenenadas a sus contrincantes. Edward ocultaba sonrisas de satisfacción y se dignaba a permanecer callado mientras que Sam los escoltaba a la salida.

Un pequeña puerta blanca, un poco sucia, mostraba la salida trasera. Sam se asomo precavido y en seguida les hizo una seña para que le siguieran. Con suma velocidad corrieron juntos a la limosina. Sam abrió la puerta con eficiencia y rapidez, el callejón trasero estaba oscuro y solitario cuando de pronto se escucho un murmullo muy cerca de ellos. Por una esquina cercana aparecieron más de diez paparazis destinados a abalanzarse contra los dos famosos. Estos se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca del auto como para subir sin ser alcanzados. Bella primero seguida de Edward. Sam cerró la puerta estrepitosamente corriendo al asiento delantero. Los fotógrafos chocaron contra el vehículo tomando fotos e intentando ver al interior del coche de vidrios más oscuros que la noche. Bella abrazo a Edward hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y respirando profundamente, estaba asustada por todo eso. Edward le devolvía el abrazo confortándola y viendo los rostros a su alrededor de todos los desesperados fotógrafos golpeando los vidrios.

El ataque de los fotógrafos no cesó ni cuando el coche comenzó a correr, con habilidad el conductor logro dejarlos atrás, calmando por completo a Bella.

-"¿Estás bien?"-Le pregunto Edward acariciando su mentón y viéndola a los ojos.

-"Si… Pensé que romperían los vidrios…"-Exclamo aterrada mientras hundía nuevamente su cabeza.

-"Vez… Sam es necesario"-Bella no se movió de su posición.

-"Llévame contigo…"-Susurro sin alzar la cabeza, Edward se movió un poco intentando verle el rostro pero se le hizo imposible.

_-"¿A dónde cielo?"-_Pregunto curioso.

-"_A España… Sé que llamaste a Sam para que me protegiera mientras vas a los San Fermines…"-_Susurro mientras hacia un puchero, Edward le mostro una sonrisa torcida mientras que le acariciaba su mejilla.

-"_Cariño, ¿qué te hace pensar que iré a España? Lo menos que quiero es dejarte sola…"-_ Bella se alejo de él y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"_He visto como has recibido llamadas últimamente… Los Vulturis te deben estar atosigando con ofertas… Reconozco esa sonrisa en tu rostro cuando te ofrecen entrar a la arena… Aceptarlo Cullen te mueres por volver al ruedo"-_ Edward se miro las manos pensativo.

-"_Si he recibido llamadas… Si me encantaría volver a mi oficio… La gente está comenzando a hablar Bells… Me molesta que en todos los tabloides aparezca en la primera plana como el antiguo Español… El que una vez fue Matador… ¡Bells dicen que mi tiempo ya paso!... Pero… Tú y mi hijo están primero… Así que… mi regreso triunfal tendrá que esperar unos años."-_Dijo con una media sonrisa que no poseía mucho ánimo. Bella lo veía estupefacta.

-"¡NO!"- Dijo en un chillido que hizo saltar a Edward en el asiento.-"¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¡Iras a los San Fermines quieras o no!"-Dijo apretando más los brazos en su pecho. Edward abrió la boca para protestar siendo cerrada inmediatamente por Bella y su delicada boca con un apasionado beso.-"Llamare esta misma noche a Aro, debe tener listo uno de los mejores trajes de luces que haya podido confeccionar, además debe arreglar todo lo demás"-Edward la miro confuso.-"¡Vamos! Emociónate un poco Cullen…"-Dijo sentándose en sus piernas y entrelazando sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo.

-"_Preciosa_ No deseo ir… De verdad… Bueno… Si quiero pero… Cariño no creo que sea un buen lugar para ti…"-Bella volvió a chitarlo con un beso.

-"Me conformo con quedarme en casa y verte por la tele… Si así estas tranquilo me quedare en casa… Con la condición de que este cuando te coloquen el traje de luces…"-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, Edward tubo un brillo peculiar en sus ojos como si lo meditara por un momento.-"Por favor… No sabes cómo me enloquece verte con el traje de luces… Te vez tan… Sexy"-susurro mientras que comenzaba a besarlos en el cuello y acariciarle el cuerpo.

-"Ok… Ok… ¿Estás segura?... ¿no te preocuparas por mi ni te dará un ataque nervioso en la casa mientras que este en la arena?"-Pregunto viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados. Bella titubeo un poco antes de responder.

-"Intentare estar serena…"-Dijo mientras tragaba saliva con brusquedad.-"Pero… Tú tienes que estar cien por ciento concentrado"- Edward sonrió.

-"Hecho… Ahora… ¿Donde nos quedamos?"-Dijo picaronamente mientras que la besaba y la recostaba sobre el amplio asiento de la limosina acariciando todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Saludos!

:)


	11. Corrida I

Chicas lo siento por la tardanza... no tenia tiempo y el poco tiempo que tuve pues... Admito que me bloquee un poco, siempre me pasa... En fin me desbloquee leyendo la segunta vida de Bree tanner... Diablos que es buena y triste... Me quede picada con el final... :(

Se les quiere!

* * *

Capítulo XI

Corrida I

-"¿Estás segura que de esto?"- Pregunto por enésima vez Edward mientras que ingería despreocupado un trozo de melón endulzado con lentitud. Bella sorbía un poco de jugo con serenidad. Se encontraban desayunando en la enorme cama de sabanas blancas que había sido su lecho durante el último año en Pamplona, España.-"Aun puedo cancelar…"-

-"Shhhh Ya estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás… Y aro me odiaría mas si cambias de opinión"- Edward dejo de comer y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Bella lo ignoro.

-"No quieres que lo haga… ¡¿Bella si estas asustada para que me rogaste venir?"-Bella siguió ignorándolo y permaneció serena.

-"No hablaremos de esto, tienes una corrida y yo… Pues yo tengo que vestirme"-Dijo parándose sin dirigirle la mirada a Edward y quitándose su piyama en dirección al baño sin cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-"_Isabella no iré a esa corrida si temes que lo haga…"-_ Exclamo Edward serio mientras se apoyaba del umbral de la puerta del baño y escuchaba como el agua de la ducha corría.

-"Edward_ ¡por enésima vez estoy bien! ¡Vas a ir a esa corrida y lo harás mejor que nadie a menos que quieras que te lleve arrastrándote!"-_Chillo Bella abriendo la puerta de la ducha y mirándolo furiosa, Edward dio un salto por la sorpresa y abrió los ojos como platos. Bella cerró la puerta con desdén deslizándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente que expendía vapor por toda la habitación. –"¡_Y ni se te ocurra entrar conmigo a la ducha a menos que quieras que te golpee!"- _Añadió Bella en el mismo tono cuando observo la sombra de Edward deslizándose hacia la puerta de la ducha con lentitud.-"_Además acuérdate que no puedes estar con una mujer antes de una corrida"-_

Edward emitió una risita casi inaudible.-"¿Desde cuándo eres supersticiosa? ¡He estado contigo casi siempre antes de una corrida y nada pasa!"-recalco sarcástico mientras que obviaba aquel comentario y una de las famosas tradiciones de su trabajo.

-"La ultima vez si paso algo Cullen, ¡es tu regreso todo debe salir bien!"-Edward se quedo callado unos momentos pensativo y mirando el suelo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-"_Gracias…"-_Exclamó en un susurro casi inaudible, que Bella pareció oír a la lejanía.

-"¿Por qué?"-Pregunto extrañada, había escuchado ese tono de voz muy pocas veces en él.

-"_¿Por qué? Por quererme tanto… Por preocuparte por mí… Y hacer esto… Sé cuánto te deben estar carcomiendo los nervios en tu interior, cuanto intentas ocultar tu miedo… Gracias por hacer lo que sea por verme feliz…"-_Bella se puso roja como tomate y suspiro de alivio al saber que Edward no le vería su pena.

-"Tu felicidad es mi felicidad… Y ¡no estoy nerviosa ni asustada! Estoy lo más serena posible… ¿Ese no era nuestro trato?"-Edward soltó una carcajada.

-"Por supuesto, y lo estas cumpliendo a la perfección…"-Bella soltó un gritito de victoria mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente para evitar una lagrimas incapaces de controlar. Estaba muerta de miedo y su preocupación la abrumaba pero se mantenía firme por su promesa. Observo respirando profundo como la silueta de Edward salía del baño dejándola completamente sola en compañía del agua caliente.-"_Cariño, _Los Vulturis llegaron… ¿Estarás lista para el inicio de la ceremonia?"- Dijo Edward casi en un chillido de emoción y ansiedad con la llegada de los Vulturis.

-"Eh… ¿Crees que deba estar en ella? Al fin y al cabo las mujeres no pueden estar presentes y… No les caigo muy bien a los Vulturis…"-Dijo Bella con un poco de timidez, sabía que Edward rechazaría la negativa.

-"Pensé que deseabas estar en ella… Bells, tú no puedes faltar en ello te has convertido en una y la más importante de mis reliquias… Me importa poco lo que piensen los Vulturis… Yo decido quien esta y quien no…"-Expreso Edward endureciendo su tono de voz a medida que hablaba, Bella soltó un suspiro de derrota.

-"De acuerdo… En cinco minutos estoy lista…"- Bella sin mucho ánimo se aseo completamente y salió de la ducha. Se vistió con un nuevo vestido azul que Edward hace poco le había regalado el cual hacía que le resaltara su vientre en un circulito casi perfecto, trato de alisar su cabello y al darse cuenta de era una pérdida de tiempo decidió colocarse una coleta simple. Salió de la habitación en dirección al despacho de Edward, el cual sería el lugar donde se desarrollaría el ritual inicial para la corrida.

En la habitación se encontraban tres seres espectrales con caras de pocos amigos y brazos cruzados, Edward no se encontraba allí.

-"_Señora…"-_Dijo uno de los espectros en señal de saludo… Bella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y mostro una sonrisa tímida.

-"_Buen día Aro… Cayo, Marco…"-_ Respondió Bella recostándose de un sofá cercano.

-"_Quisiera agradecerle por… por esto… Después del accidente pensé que mi señor no volvería a pisar la arena…"-_Menciono Aro también con timidez y sin mostrar señales de enojo. Los otros dos hermanos mantenían la cabeza cabizbaja como si les avergonzara lo que pasaba. Bella se sorprendió ante aquello y se relajo un poco mas.-"_Además… hablo por mi y por mis hermanos cuando le digo felicidades por su embarazo…"-_ Aquello de verdad que la había sorprendido.

-"Eh… _Gracias…"-_Dijo Bella sin saber que otra cosa agregar y sonrojándose como tomate. Dada concluida esa pequeña conversación Marco comenzó a armar como todos los rituales el pequeño altar que siempre llevaba consigo.

Imágenes religiosas, velas, incienso y demás reliquias se acomodaron en el escritorio de Edward de forma perfeccionista y equilibrada. Cayo, cerró las cortinas dejando el cuarto casi a oscuras siendo iluminado por las velas encendidas y una que otra lámpara. Edward por fin entro en la habitación con una toalla húmeda amarrada en su cintura y su cabello casi chorreando de agua. Aro le dedico una leve sonrisa a la vez que Cayo sacaba el maletín que poseía el traje de luces. Edward vio a Bella de reojo mientras que esta estaba concentrada en el altar improvisado que Marco había instalado luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse como era la tradición. Aro con mucha destreza empezó a vestirlo pieza por pieza. Bella veía el cuerpo desnudo de Edward meditando y sintiéndose completamente relajada por primera vez en el día. Se sentía tan calmada y tranquila por la expresión en el rostro de Edward, esto es lo que él deseaba la única cosa que el amaba aparte de ella y ahora su futuro hijo.

En poco tiempo Aro concluyo su trabajo en la vestimenta y Cayo comenzó a peinarlo con un ungüento capaz de controlar su cabello rebelde dejando cada hebra de cabello en su lugar. Edward abrió los ojos clavándolos en el techo con mirada perdida, la misma mirada que poseía antes de una corrida. En ella solo se veía la más fina concentración y una calma absoluta. Miro nuevamente a Bella de reojo para luego arrodillarse frente al altar improvisado para rezar y confesarse internamente, esto hacia que su cuerpo y alma quedara en paz consigo mismo y con su dios en caso de que esta fuera su última corrida. Los Vulturis se retiraron a una esquina cerca de la puerta de salida. Edward se paro lentamente para respirar profundo, alzo una mano haciendo una señal y Marco automáticamente le entrego la montera que tenía entre sus manos Edward se la coloco y todo había terminado… Aro le dedico una amplia sonrisa y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa para luego encarar a Bella, le tendió los brazos y esta automáticamente corrió a ellos para resguardarse bajo su fuerte agarre.

-"_El Sequito lo esperara en la entrada del estadio Señor_…"-Menciono Aro en casi un susurro, como temiendo romper su concentración. Edward solo asintió y les hizo una señal para que salieran mientras que abrazaba fuertemente a Bella confortándola y dándole fuerza.

-"Aun puedes pedirme que me quede…"- Dijo en un susurro.

-"Tu aun puedes llevarme contigo…"-Edward soltó una carcajada y tomo su barbilla delicadamente entre sus manos para verle a los ojos. Bella estaba relajada y feliz aunque en sus ojos vislumbraban algunas lagrimillas. Siempre era difícil este momento y más ahora que ella no iría.

-"Todo saldrá bien… Volveré lo más pronto posible… ¿Estarás bien?"-

-"Creo que necesitas repasar lo del ritual Cullen, se supone que lo único que tienes que pensar ahora es en que el toro no te haga puré… y no creo que tengas la cabeza en ello"-Dijo Bella en tono juguetón mientras que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Edward aspirando su propia esencia. Edward le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente con dulzura.

-"¿Me acompañas al coche?"-Le pregunto en un susurro. Bella asintió y comenzó a jalarlo de la mano camino a la salida. Ambos caminaron juntos abrazados hasta la puerta principal, los Vulturis estaban en el jardín principal al lado de Sam y una gran Rolls Royces Hummer el típico vehículo que acostumbraba a llevar en estas ocasiones. Antes de montarse en el vehículo Edward vio por última vez a Bella y la beso apasionadamente.

Como era habitual en estos casos Bella noto el cambio metamórfico en Edward, su beso aunque parecía tener la misma pasión que siempre tenía algo distinto… Sus ojos habían optado la misma mirada perdida y totalmente meditabunda que siempre optaba antes de una corrida, era como si ahora no fuera el hombre que conocía y hubiera tomado el modo cazador o máquina para matar, en todo caso aquellos gestos insignificantes que nadie notaba tranquilizaban a Bella, significaba que Edward estaba totalmente concentrado en su oficio, mientras más concentración menos accidentes.

Edward monto en el coche seguido de dos hombres mas de seguridad y de los Vulturis, Sam como siempre ocurría se quedo junto a Bella mientras el coche salía de la propiedad y se alejaba de la vista.

-"¿_Todo bien señorita?"-_ Exclamo Sam con esa voz tan reconfortante que a veces podía usar.

-"Ammm _Podría estar mejor…._ Sabes… _Edward quiere tener una niña… y a mí me gustaría más un niño… pero ahora prefiero a la niña…"-_

_-"¿_Y _a que se debe el cambio señorita?"-_

_-"Se debe a que… Si fuera niño, estoy segura que primero sabría torear que caminar… Si casi no resisto que Edward lo haga… No soportaría que mi hijo lo hiciera… No creo que Edward le enseñe a una pequeña princesita como abalanzarse sobre un toro… Así que es más seguro… ¿No crees?"-_Le explico mientras caminaban juntos a la casa y bella acariciaba su vientre, Sam soltó una estruendosa risotada para luego abrirle la puerta de entrada con caballerosidad.

* * *

Saludos!

:)


	12. Corrida II

Hola! sip sorpresa! jajaja ya actualice nuevamente =)

Muchas gracias With cullen por se mi lectora incondicional siendo yo... pues ya no seguiria la historia por la tardanza de la escritora jajajaja x)

Se les quiere!

Graz por sus Reviews...

Intentare actualizar pronto!

* * *

Capítulo XII

Corrida II

-"¿_Segura que desea ver esto?"-_ Exclamó Sam mientras se colocaba entre el televisor y Bella impidiendo que pudiera observar la apertura tradicional de los San Fermines donde varios toros enloquecidos corrían por las calles de Pamplona junto con los pueblerinos valientes que los guiaban a la arena.

-"¡_Deseo verlo! Por favor Sam…"-_ Bella hacia pucheros mientras que Sam cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho observándola con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-"_Apagare el televisor si veo que está alterada o nerviosa ¿ok?"-_Bella asintió con velocidad al mismo tiempo que apretaba los labios volviéndolos una línea perfecta y tensa. Sam se aparto del camino para echarse sobre un enorme sofá en medio de la gran sala, Bella se sentó en el suelo muy cerca de la pantalla del televisor con las piernas cruzadas pareciéndose a una niña pequeña muy ansiosa.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y las ceremonias de apertura parecían tardar una eternidad en culminar. Las imágenes eran unas mezclas de colores rojos y blancos, los toros eufóricos entraron a la gran arena donde habían más de cinco _Matadores_ junto con un pequeño ejército de payasos dedicados a llamar la atención de esos furiosos animales. Los pueblerinos que hace poco corrieron junto a los toros huían exasperados subiendo a las gradas esquivando los enormes y puntiagudos cuernos punzantes que los seguían.

Luego de unos momentos de larga organización, euforia, emoción y festejo todo parecía volver a la calma nuevamente. Bella no logro entender en ningún momento que era lo excitante que tenia la Tauromaquia, a ella le parecía algo salvaje y primitivo que no debería existir, una actividad tortuosa para los pobres animales y muy peligrosa para los que se involucraban.

Esto era algo que jamás iba a comprender de la vida de Edward, algo más allá de ella misma y lo más sagrado para él.

La multitud comenzó a relajarse en las gradas a medida que los toros iban desapareciendo de la arena. Un cohete resonó con estruendo tanto en la televisión como en el exterior de la casa y la paz inundo el ambiente…

Luego de unos minutos más un locutor incognito comenzó a hablar en un español puro y claro, al parecer _El_ _Encierro_ había concluido y se daría comienzo a la corrida programada para esa tarde. Bella comenzó a temblar a medida que sentía que se acercaba el momento. Sam se cambio de asiento acercándose cada vez más a Bella y al televisor, preparado para apagarlo en cualquier momento.

-"Debería estar allá…"-Dijo Bella en un susurro casi inaudible.

-"Las corridas de los San Fermines no son como las Mexicanas _señorita… _Fíjese bien en la zona donde el sol apunta… ¿Ve eso? Creo que a mi señor no le gustaría hacerle pasar por medio de esa gente…". Sam tenía mucha razón, Bella meditaba de sus palabras al mismo tiempo que veía a los pueblerinos en medio del sol empujándose y golpeándose fuertemente para poder obtener un buen lugar.

-"Ummm pero en la sombra no es así… Podría estar en un balcón…"-Exclamo Bella tratando de ver el lado positivo. Sam soltó una carcajada.

-"No creo que mi señor la dejara siquiera acercarse al estadio mientras que este embarazada _Señorita."-_

-"Edward NUNCA me dejaría entrar allí… Estando embarazada o no… "-Replico Bella sonriendo y sintiendo un reconfortante calor interior al recordar cuanto Edward la amaba y se preocupaba por ella a cada instante. En seguida el locutor anónimo del canal televisivo comenzó a anunciar la llegada del _Matador_ mejor conocido como _El Español…_ Antes de su triunfal salida comenzó a hacer una breve reseña de su carrera resaltando el accidente que ese mismo año había tenido, dejándolo fuera de su oficio hasta ahora.

Bella comenzó a sonreír sin darse cuenta al ver las imágenes de su amado mientras que hacían el recuento de su vida como torero.-"¡Edward jamás me había mostrado esas fotos! ¡Se ve tan adorable como adolescente rebelde!"- Chillo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla, Sam se rio por lo bajo. La breve reseña termino más rápido de lo que Bella hubiera querido y enseguida seis toreros entraron en la arena con caminar triunfal, gallardos y elegantes. Poseían trajes de luces muy parecidos pero con diseños cada vez más llamativos los colores siempre eran los mismos en aquel desfile, el blanco y el rojo resaltaban con los hilos plateados junto con adornos del mismo color.

Bella reconoció a varios hombres del sequito aunque se sorprendió al ver otros desconocidos escoltando a Edward ya que siempre eran los mismos la mayoría del tiempo. Al final de la procesión de gallardos hombres como siempre apareció Edward como la cerecita en el pastel. Bella se mordía el labio inferior al verlo tan elegante y perfecto con su traje de luces negro con adornos rojos e hilos dorados. Estaba hecho un sueño y se sorprendió no haberlo notado hace unas horas al salir de su hogar.

El publico lo ovacionaba como todas las corridas a las que asistía –Estuviera o no en la arena- El accidente parecía no haber cambiado mucho su carrera después de todo. Saludo a la eufórica audiencia como se acostumbraba para luego cederle a un caballero del sequito el capote de paseo **(N/A**: una capa corta de seda, con múltiples y lujosos bordados, que el diestro se anuda ritualmente al cuerpo para efectuar el paseíllo.), Bella se retorcía en su asiento, si ella estuviera en el estadio seria ella la que resguardara el capote durante la corrida.

En menos de lo que imaginaba la corrida empezó con la llegada del mayor temor de Isabella. Un feroz e iracundo toro, al igual que su peor pesadilla tenía los ojos rojos y babeaba con desesperación, era agresivo y despiadado a causa del miedo de la multitud aclamarte y los flashes de las cámaras adyacentes, Edward tenía que enfrentarse a ese temible animal solo… Sin más protección que simple tela sobre su piel y la agilidad que usara para enmarañarlo…

-"Sam… Acuérdame la próxima vez pedirle que use un protector para… ESA parte"-Sam se retorció de la risa al escuchar el comentario de Bella sin dejar de sorprenderse ante su calma y serenidad del asunto.

-"_Señorita_ Es una tradición que este tan expuesto, sino no sería una muestra de valentía, su honor y orgullo se verían afectados…"-Era la enésima vez que Sam le recordaba aquello a Bella.

-"Si pero… Tiene tantas cicatrices en los muslos… Y tan cerca… ¡Y ese toro solo enviste hacia allí!"-Chillo Bella llevándose las manos a la cabeza y pegando un salto del suelo al ver lo cerca que el toro había pasado del torso de Edward. –"Ese toro está muy agresivo…"-Susurro colocándose una mano en el pecho como para calmar sus latidos del corazón a la vez que respiraba rápidamente.

-"Creo que no debería seguir viendo esto…"- Dijo Sam mientras que se paraba lentamente y tomaba el control remoto.

-"¡NO! ¡Sam por favor deja que lo vea! Te prometo que me calmare… Por favor…"- Sam suspiro mientras que soltaba el control remoto y se sentaba nuevamente, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a colocarse en su antiguo asiento. Para ese entonces Edward ya le había clavado en la espina varias banderillas, el toro estaba exhausto y la audiencia lo aclamaba como a un dios. Bella aun nerviosa se abrazaba fuertemente tratando de evitar espasmos que sentía cerca mientras se obligaba a seguir viendo la televisión.

Edward tenía una hermosa sonrisa angelical mientras se preparaba para terminar con su contrincante, saco la perfecta y larga espada que le daría el golpe de gracia para ocultarla elegantemente detrás del telar rojo en sus manos.

Sus movimientos eran elegantes, agiles y precisos no había lugar para las equivocaciones en ese momento. Movió con destreza el telar rojo intenso para llamar por última vez la atención de aquel majestuoso ejemplar. El toro hipnotizado por los colores corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban cayendo en la trampa como mosca en la miel… Edward le dio el golpe final haciéndolo caer luego de dar unos pasos. Algunos picadores salieron de las gradas con varias armas utilizadas para terminar con la vida del toro y desmembrarlo en ese mismo lugar mientras que _El Español_ se reverenciaba ante la audiencia con elegancia mientras que recibía alabanzas y rosas a su alrededor, la eufórica audiencia pedía uno de los más grandes honores para el _Matador. _Que se le otorgara no solo una sino las dos orejas del animal.

Edward alzo su premio en alto en modo de agradecimiento para luego salir cabeza en alto del la arena siendo seguido de su sequito. Bella soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y acaricio su vientre mientras que respiraba profundo. A los pocos minutos el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar siendo atendido inmediatamente por Sam

-"_Señorita… Es para usted"-_ Bella un poco confundida tomo el teléfono con inseguridad para pronunciar un débil "¿_Hola…?"_

_-"¡Princesa! ¿_Estás bien? No me gusta cómo suena tu voz…."-Exclamo Edward lleno de euforia al otro lado de la bocina y preocupándose un poco al oír el tono de voz de Bella. A la eludida le tomo unos segundos procesar la voz de su amado, al darse cuenta de que en realidad era el comenzó a dar grititos de emoción dejando casi sordo a Edward.

-"¡Oh por dios! ¡Cariño estuviste fantástico! ¡Como quisiera comerte a besos ahora mismo!"-Dijo hablando rápidamente y llorando de la emoción que la embargaba. Edward soltó una risotada.

-"Yo también quisiera tenerte cerca _cielo_… Iré a casa lo más pronto que pueda, hay unas entrevistas que dar y sabes que me toma un poco de tiempo_… ¡Las amo!…"-_Grito sorpresivamente la ultima parte dejando a Bella con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan alegre y desmedido estando en público… Ahora si estaba feliz.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap!

Saludos!

:)


	13. Sobriedad

Hola! Gracias por sus Reviews XD me gusta q les guste la historia y q la sigan claro xD

Hey! Siganme en Twitter! **GabS_Popesku**

Graz With Cullen por tus reviews! siempre me inspiran xD

Gracias Jazz Monroe Cullen Hale por tus reviews =)

De hecho esta historia esta hecha por el protagonista :D me parecio tan sexy q... Pues quien no querria un hombre asi?¡ XD

y pues unido con la tauromaquia pues... Ma mata xD

(Aunq no apoyo mucho la tauromaquia) Cabe resaltar que en _El Encierro_ (Cuando los toros corren en las calles de pamplona) Esta prohibido lastimar a los animalitos y el que lo haga pues se les cobra una multa muy elevada o se llevara a prision depende del mal q le haga a algun torito.

Y el dinero obtenido en las corridas se les dona a alguna sociedad benefica :)

Ademas que en pamplona esta prohibido hacer corridas de toros excepto los dias de los Sanfermines y solo por ser la tradicion y cultura del estado jeje

Bueh eso fue algo de historia jajaj Ahora disfruten el cap ;)

Intentare actualixar pronto!

* * *

Capítulo XIII

Sobriedad

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras que hacia un puchero, su ansiedad estaba a flor de piel y solo deseaba tener entre sus brazos a Edward nuevamente.-"_Señorita creo que será mejor que se tome una manzanilla… ¡va ha hacer un agujero en el suelo!"-_Dijo Sam con tono tranquilizador mientras que trataba de detenerla en su caminata en círculos.-"Mi señor no llegara por los momentos… La prensa está muy alborotada con todo esto… Supongo que llegara casi a media noche"-Bella parecía sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestarle la mas mínima atención pero al menos se había detenido.-"Tanto ajetreo no le hace bien al bebe _Señorita…"-_ Bella apretó los labios con fuerza y se recostó en el sofá haciendo un semi berrinche sin desanudar sus brazos.

-"Ok, ok… Tomare esa _manzanilla…_"-Dijo completamente sumisa y rendida a los consejos de Sam Este sonrió de satisfacción ordenando enseguida a una criada que le buscara la infusión.-"No crees que llegue tan tarde ¿no? Digo… Lleva todo el día fuera… ¡y parte de la noche! Me está comenzando a preocupar…"-Sam se paso una mano pesadamente por su negra cabellera y la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, agotado por el sueño.

-"_Señorita_ Siempre tarda lo mismo… Usted bien sabe que quizás llegue en la madrugada o mañana temprano… Tiene tiempo sin ver a sus amigos, seguro ira a tomar unas copas en celebración… Y son los San Fermines esas calles están atestadas de borrachines y turistas a esta hora"-Bella tomo a regañadientes la pequeña taza de té entre sus manos temblorosas y bebió un pequeño trago.

-"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón no llegara ahora… me acostare pero… Con una condición"- Sam la miro perspicaz prestándole toda la atención.-"En cuanto llegue dile que me despierte ¿sí?"-Exclamo Bella haciendo un mini puchero, Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja aceptando la condición, Bella le agradeció para luego dirigirse a su habitación a cumplir su palabra a pie de la letra sin ningún reclamo ni objeción. Se cambio su vestido azul para colocarse una camisa de Edward que últimamente se había vuelto su piyama favorita y acostándose en la cama durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

…

Bella sintió una ligera brisa rozándole su suave piel, busco el cobertor por la cama tanteando con su diestra sin querer abrir los ojos y sin obtener ningún resultado. Siguió tanteando la cama entre dormida y despierta recordándose de que aun Edward no la había despertado y que llevaba rato dormida. Después de buscar sin resultado alguno por toda la cama decidió por fin abrir los ojos con fastidio. La mayoría de las sabanas estaban en el suelo al igual que una que otra almohada, desde hace unos días bella no dejaba de moverse en la cama de un lado a otro… Edward todas las mañanas se lo decía en tono de queja-sarcástica y bella jamás le creía, al parecer aquello lo confirmaba.

Se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta del hecho y recordó de golpe el motivo porque había decidido buscar su cobertor. Miro hacia el balcón viendo las cortinas moverse al gusto de la brisa matutina junto con un rayo de luz colándose entre ellas. Bella se paró de mala gana para cerrar las puertas del balcón y tapar cualquier rayo de sol que se colara entre las oscuras y gruesas cortinas, parecía ser muy temprano y ella aun seguía exhausta. Tomo la puerta con fastidio para darse cuenta luego que había alguien en el balcón, se asomo curiosa descubriendo la figura esbelta y casi perfecta de Edward apoyado contra el barandal del balcón y con una copa entre las manos.

-"¿Edward?"-Pregunto aun soñolienta sin saber muy bien que hacia él allí. El eludido se volteo lentamente y se recostó de nuevo en la barandilla, en su rostro había una amplia sonrisa. Su camisa vino tinto estaba a medio abotonar y hacia resaltar el hermoso color de su piel, no se veía tan pulcro como de costumbre lo cual le pareció un poco extraño a Bella, tenía puestos unas gafas oscuras que no dejaban ver sus ojos y su cabello estaba mas revuelto que de costumbre.

-"¡_Princesa! Pensé que dormías…"-_Bella corrió hacia el impulsivamente para abrazarlo con fuerza, Edward soltó una risita mientras que le devolvía el abrazo y besaba dulcemente su frente. De pronto sintió como Bella se tensaba.

-"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"- Pregunto encarándolo y con una ceja alzada, Edward reprimió una sonrisa.

-"Es que… Acabo de llegar… Te veías tan _hermosa_ dormida…"-Susurro arrastrando las palabras. Bella lo vio con perspicacia para luego entrecerrar los ojos.

-"¿Qué de…?"- Bella comenzó una frase que no pudo terminar para ponerse a olfatear la camisa de Edward como un sabueso en busca de un rastro.-"Cigarrillo, licor… ¿Tabaco?"- Pregunto Bella sorprendida pero no enojada.-"¡¿Desde cuándo fumas tabaco?"- La sonrisa reprimida de Edward se había convertido en una línea tensa en su rostro, temeroso de la reacción de Bella.

-"No recuerdo haber fumado tabaco… ¡Ni pipa! De hecho no recuerdo algunas cosas…"-Admitió pasándose una mano temerosa por el cabello, Bella le quito con audacia las gafas oscura dejando ver unos rojizos ojos con ojeras profundas. Edward gimió y enseguida se tapo la vista del sol matutino. Bella soltó un gritito sofocado mirándolo con los ojos como platos.-"Bells, devuélveme las gafas…"-Dijo en un gemido rogante.

-"Nop… Sabes, dejaras de beber. Te darás una ducha, comerás algo y luego te acostaras ¿de acuerdo?"-Edward iba a protestar a ello pero la mirada de Bella le recomendaba que no lo hiciera.

-"Lo hare… si me devuelves las gafas"-Dijo arrastrando las palabras nuevamente, bella lo hizo.-"Y me dejas terminar mi Martini"- Exclamo una vez con las gafas puestas Bella le quito la copa de la mano y lanzo el contenido por el balcón. La boca de Edward parecía casi que llegaría al suelo por la sorpresa y automáticamente alzo el dedo índice para reclamar Bella esperaba paciente el reclamo con ojos entrecerrados. Pero nuevamente quedo con las palabras en la boca, en vez de eso se retiro de la barandilla en dirección a la habitación y perdiendo el equilibrio en el camino.

-"No puedo creer que estés ebrio…"-Exclamo Bella sosteniendo una carcajada mientras Edward luchaba por mantenerse de pie en una silla y la veía conteniendo la risa igualmente. Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones que Bella veía a Edward ebrio.

-"_Princesa ¡No estoy ebrio! ¡Es este estúpido suelo! ¡Tiene un desnivel!"-_Chillo explotando en risas, Bella lo veía divertida y con los brazos cruzados. Cuando Edward se embriagaba parecía un niño pequeño mezclado con payaso. Bella se le acerco y lo ayudo a dirigirse a la ducha.-"Bells… Me duchare si me acompañas… _¿Si?_"- Bella soltó un resoplido y empezó a desabotonar la camisa negando con la cabeza. Edward apoyo su cabeza sobre su cuello y comenzó a besarla mientras ella se reía y terminaba su labor con rapidez.-"_De acuerdo no me acompañes… Pero… Bells cásate conmigo…"-_Bella abrió los ojos como platos a la vez que pegaba un brinco de sorpresa.

-"¡¿Qué?"-

-"Que te cases conmigo… ¡Sé que soy un completo imbécil y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de porque estás conmigo, de hecho si fuera tu me hubiera dejado hace tiempo!, ¡pero te amo Bells! Y amo a esa pequeña bebita que crece en tu interior o bebito… Quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ustedes… Por favor…"-Bella mantuvo sus labios en una línea tensa todo el discurso de Edward sin saber que decir. Los segundos pasaban y Edward comenzaba a hacer un puchero sin notarlo, Bella lo beso dulcemente.

-"Hablaremos eso cuando estés sobrio ¿sí?"-Edward no replico nada y se dejo llevar hacia la ducha sin hacer berrinche. Una vez limpio y desayunado cayo profundamente dormido con bella a su lado jugueteando con sus mechones de cabello húmedo.

…

Edward se retorcía en la cama con pereza mientras sentía miles de punzadas en la cabeza y una sensación nauseabunda en la boca.-"_Maldita sea…"-_Susurro colocándose una almohada en la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos de cualquier rayo de luz existente en la habitación. Escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe haciendo un sonido tronante y martillante para su sensible cabeza.-"¡¿_PODRIAN HACER MAS RUIDO AL PASAR?"-_Chillo histérico apretando con fuerza la almohada en su cabeza. Bella se encontraba recostada en la puerta suprimiendo una risita. Camino en puntitas y se recostó en el otro lado de la cama con tanta suavidad que Edward no pareció sentirlo.

-"_Deberías tomar unas pastillas para la resaca…"-_Susurro Bella con suma suavidad mientras marcaba cada una de las líneas de su pecho con su delicada mano. Edward soltó un gemido bajo como si todo ruido, toque o movimiento le doliera.

-"_Lamento haberte gritado…"-_Susurro alivianando la presión en la almohada. Bella soltó una risita muy bajita y comenzó a besar el pecho desnudo de Edward.-"Bells no me merezco eso…"-Gimió Edward girando sobre sí mismo aun con la almohada en la cabeza. Bella se rio nuevamente y esta vez comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. Edward soltaba gemidos suaves pero al final se rindió a los cariños de Bella.-"Espero que no haya dicho ó hecho nada ridículo… No recuerdo casi nada de anoche"-Susurro girándose sobre si mismo nuevamente y encarando a Bella con ojos pesados viéndola entre las cejas Bella le dio un delicado beso.

-"Ummm no se qué abras hecho anoche… Pero si se que hiciste parte de la mañana"- Menciono Bella con mirada picara mientras enroscaba sus dedos entre su cabello rebelde. Edward abrió un poco más los ojos despertando su curiosidad.-"Esta mañana… Me pediste que me casara contigo…"-Edward se tenso bajo Bella y abrió los ojos como platos, su boca también se iba asemejando poco a poco a sus ojos.

-"En… ¿Enserio hice eso?"-Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, parecía palidecer cada vez más al pasar de los segundos. Bella asintió sin verle el rostro y trazando círculos invisibles en su pecho.-"Y… Y… Y ¿qué me respondiste?"-Pregunto queriendo parecer indiferente. Bella lo vio con ojos tiernos.

-"Te dije que lo hablaríamos cuando estés sobrio… Y… Bueno ahora que lo estas…"- Edward ya había comenzado a sudar por el tema.-"Solo quiero decirte que esperare…"-Susurro Bella mientras clavaba la vista en su pecho.-"Se cómo te sientes respecto a ese tema… Así que… puedo esperar, no importa cuánto te tomes… Te amo y sé que tu también a mi… Confió en ti Edward."- Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio y se escurrió unas gotas de sudor.

-"_Gracias_…"-Acaricio su cabello achocolatado sonrojado por aquello y un poco tímido.-"_No te merezco Isabella…"-_ Bella sonrió.

-"No seas tontito"-Dijo con una media sonrisa para luego besarlo con ternura. Él espero por ella en su momento… Ahora ella esperaría por el cuanto sea necesario…

* * *

Saludos!

:)


	14. Apartamento

Hola...! :)

No he abandonado... No he tenido mucho tiempo, ni inspiracion... Anoche tube una revelacion de esta historia asi que publico el capitulo! :) pronto nuevo cap! Los q me sigan leyendo mil graciaass! ;)

Se les quiere

Saludos! :)

* * *

Capítulo XIV

-"Cariño estoy preocupada…"-Susurro Bella acariciándose el vientre y clavando su vista en el, Edward conducía lo más lento que jamás había conducido, solo por dos motivos: el trafico estaba pesado y Bella estaba en el asiento delantero.

-"¿Qué te preocupa _Preciosa_?"-Pregunto Edward quitando la vista de la carretera por cinco segundos y viendo su rostro serio con sus labios en una línea casi recta parecía lista para entrar en llanto.-"Estoy conduciendo lo más lento que puedo… ¿quieres que vaya a diez kilómetros por hora? Lo puedo hacer… Aunque no creo que a los neoyorquinos les agrade"-Exclamo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, su intento logro que las comisuras de sus labios se movieran pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-"No es eso… Es que… Bueno… Ya casi cumpliré las veinticuatro semanas y el doctor dijo que el bebe comenzaría a moverse entre las veinte y veinticuatro semanas… ¡Y aun nada! ¡Ni siquiera un cosquilleo!"- Chillo Bella muy deprisa haciendo un puchero.

-"Amor… El doctor también dijo que quizás tardara en moverse además que las primerizas tardan en sentirlo la mayoría del tiempo"- Bella cruzo los brazos ignorando los comentarios de Edward.

-"Deberíamos hacer una cita con el doctor… Algo no debe estar bien…"-

-"_Preciosa…_ El doctor dijo que estaba en perfecto estado, tanto tú como el bebe, todos los exámenes salieron excelentes, no creo que te debas preocupar por eso… Cuando este lista se moverá…"-

-"¡CUANDO ESTE LISTO! Y eso no me tranquiliza Edward, si para este fin de semana el bebe no se ha movido yo misma hare la cita con el doctor"-Edward puso los ojos en blanco posando una mano libre en el vientre abultado de Bella cosa que ya se hacía costumbre entre ellos, algo que parecía casi automático en él desde hace unos días. Bella dio por concluido el tema y se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla de copiloto mientras que pasaban entre las atestadas calles de Nueva York rumbo a su reciente nuevo apartamento. Bella jamás lo había visto, Edward se había encargado de todo. Como siempre.

-"Espero que hayas tenido buen gusto…"- Menciono de repente mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Edward. El eludido mostro una sonrisa torcida con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-"Te gustara… Estoy completamente seguro… Es tan… _Citadino_…"- La última palabra la acentuó sarcásticamente con un gesto en su rostro Bella lo vio con ojos entrecerrados y luego le dio un golpecito en el pecho Edward se rio un poco.

-"Espero que me guste… Porque si no dormiré en el hotel"- Edward soltó un resoplido.

-"¿Si? Y ¿crees que yo te dejaría?"-Exclamo de nuevo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, Bella hizo un intento de puchero lista para empezar a oponerse a ello pero no pudo resistirse a aquella sonrisa… Le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyo su cabeza de su hombro abrazando su brazo. Edward soltó una carcajada y beso su frente con dulzura.

Llegaron al edificio en unos minutos, el sol ya se había puesto y la noche se avecinaba. Un hombre vestido de etiqueta salió del lujoso edificio y le abrió con caballerosidad la puerta del coche a Bella, ella acostumbrada a estos actos bajo delicadamente del coche restándole importancia pero agradeciendo amablemente. Edward se situó a su lado con rapidez y le dio al hombre una considerable propina este se retiro luego de abrirles la puerta principal del edificio. Pasaron por medio de un lujoso y brillante lobby, Edward guio a Bella hacia un elevador privado que se activaba con una tarjeta magnética.

-"¿Viviremos en un Pent-house con ascensor privado?"-Pregunto Bella un poco sorprendida.

-"Naturalmente… Prefiero una casa, pero no conseguí ninguna de mi gusto, todas son tan mediocres…"-Menciono haciendo un gesto con la cara a la vez que entraban en el ascensor.

-"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto será extremadamente ostentoso?"-Pregunto Bella viendo a Edward por el rabito del ojo. El eludido sonrió.

-"Te encantara, estoy seguro… Te han gustado mis residencias, así que esta te fascinara."-Exclamo Edward con tono seguro y confiado, el ascensor siguió subiendo y subiendo hasta el piso más alto. Bella se estremeció cuando la puerta brillante se abrió a sus ojos mostrando un enorme recibidor exquisitamente decorado con colores crema, marrón y dorado, el techo era una cúpula perfeccionada en cristales dejando ver la luz de la luna. La boca de Bella parecía que llegaría al suelo mientras que veía cada mesa y cada adorno con ojos como platos, Edward observaba con una sonrisa su rostro satisfecho con su reacción, se hizo a un lado mientras que Bella aun sin mencionar palabra inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor con expresión asombrada y lo más delicado que podía como si todo estuviera hecho de cristal.-"Deberías ver el resto…"-Susurro Edward con indiferencia pretendiendo no estar emocionado con la reacción de Bella. La eludida lo vio con una sonrisa y se adentro en un espacioso pasillo encontrándose con la sala principal donde había un enorme balcón a un lado, muebles enormes tan blancos como la nieve con un gran televisor pantalla plana en el centro y unas escaleras transparentes en forma de caracol. Bella articulo un "Oh por dios" sin emitir sonido y quedándose estática en el suelo.

Bella tratando de no parecer sorprendida se giro para encontrarse con una amplia cocina con comedor de roble y muy modernos aparatos domésticos. Miro a Edward con perspicacia.-"¿Qué hay arriba?"-El eludido le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-"Ummm algo no tan impresionante como el recibidor… Aunque de noche tiene muy bonita vista"-Bella se mordió el labio inferior y corrió a las escaleras desacelerando el paso a medida que subía los escalones. Edward la siguió de lejos y con más lentitud. Se encontraba a mitad de la escalera cuando escucho un gritito de Bella y una puerta abriéndose seguido de un "¡OH POR DIOS!", Edward soltó una risita y termino de subir la escalera encontrándose con bella apoyada en una puerta de cristal abierta de par en par viendo embobada la amplia terraza y el jacuzzi en medio además de la hermosa vista de la ciudad que se esparcía ante sus ojos.

-"¿Seguro que este es nuestro apartamento?"-Edward la tomo por la espalda abrazándola y posando sus manos sobre su vientre mientras que besaba su cuello.

-"Bueno… En realidad no. No es _Nuestro."-_Dijo Edward en un susurro, Bella lo vio con el rabillo del ojo. Edward ahogo una risita entre el cabello de Bella.-"Lo que quiero decir es que no es mío… Es tuyo"-Bella lo encaro de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"¡¿QUÉ?"-

-"Pues… Todos los papeles están a tu nombre… Tu eres la única dueña."- Bella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho totalmente tensa.

-"¿Por qué?"-Susurro.

-"Tengo muchas casas Bells… Y tú nunca me dejas regalarte nada así que… Este es un regalo que cubre los que no te he dado"-

-"¡Y los que nunca me darás! ¡Edward esto es demasiado! No… No sé si pueda aceptarlo"-Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-"_Bella no seas absurda, Black si te colmo de regalos y a él si se los aceptabas"-_ Susurro Edward en español un poco alterado por su reacción.

-"Él nunca me regalo un apartamento como este y… Es distinto"-

-"_¿Distinto? ¿En qué sentido? Bella quiero darte el mundo entero y te lo daría si no fueras tan terca"-_ Bella sintió una corriente de frio y un escalofrió le recorrió la medula_.-"¿Tienes frio?"-_

-"No… Estoy bien"-Susurro clavando la mirada en el suelo y sintiendo como las lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos, Edward volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta de cristal rozando la helada piel de Bella. Se quito la chaqueta y se la comenzó a colocar con caballerosidad pero hiso un berrinche impidiéndoselo.

-"_Amor… Te vas a resfriar"-_ Por su rostro corrieron unas lagrimillas, Edward la tomo por la barbilla delicadamente para verla a la cara y esta cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entonces Edward comenzó a besar sus lágrimas y el resto de su rostro, Bella soltó una sorpresiva risita y se lanzo a su cuello con velocidad.-"_Dios, estas congelada…"-_Menciono Edward con una risita mientras la cubría con la chaqueta.

-"Lo siento… No quiero qué me regales cosas porque… no tengo nada para darte…"-Edward soltó una risotada.

-"_Isabella, Tú me das todo solo con respirar"-_Susurro en su oído abrazándola fuertemente.-"_Imagínate todo lo que me estas regalando con tener a nuestro hijo en tu interior…"-_ Bella soltó una risita tímida hundiendo mas su cabeza en su pecho calentándose un poco bajo su abrazo.

-"Espero que nuestra habitación sea igual de bella que el apartamento…_"- _Susurro Bella asomando su rostro un poco de su escondite. Edward sonrió.

-"Es aceptable…"-Le respondió Edward besándola con dulzura, bajaron. Justo al lado de la enorme y espaciosa sala se encontraba un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Había un pequeño despacho cuya decoración no estaba terminada pero aun así lucia aceptable. Edward intento ignorarlo un poco avergonzado.

-"Me imagino que estarán viniendo decoradores próximamente ¿no?"- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa detallando el semi desastre que seguro eso presentaba para Edward, siempre acostumbrado a la casi perfección.

-"Para el lunes estará terminado… Fue la única habitación que no me convencía, casi no compro el apartamento por ese despacho"-Admitió Edward un poco asqueado, Bella soltó una carcajada y siguió caminando. Se encontró con otra habitación vacía que tenía un enorme ventanal era de colores claros crema y rosas con una enorme lámpara colgante de cristal.-"Espero que sea niña… No me gustaría cambiar esa lámpara…"-Bella entro tímida a la habitación y la inspecciono con detalle aun estando vacía… Se imagino una hermosa cuna que había visto en el centro con Alice, juguetes para bebes por todos lados todos rosas o para niñas, todo combinaba perfecto con la lámpara y el ventanal…

-"Oh Edward…."-Gimió mientras que las lagrimas corrían eufóricas por sus mejillas, Edward corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con preocupación tranquilizándola.-"Es perfecto… No sabes cuan feliz me has hecho…"-Dijo entre llantos.-"No te merezco… No merezco esto"-Edward suspiro y la abrazo más fuerte, Bella lloraba inconsolable.

-"_Shhhh Claro que lo mereces amor… Mereces esto y muchísimo más… No digas esas cosas…"-_Susurro Edward en Español con media sonrisa, ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus cambios emocionales repentinos.-"No llores amor me partes el corazón cuando lloras de esa manera…"-Bella respiro profundamente.

-"Lo siento… Es que no sé qué me pasa… Deben ser las hormonas… "- Edward le limpio las lagrimas con la palma de su mano y ella mostro una media sonrisa sonrojándose un poco con la mirada inquisitiva de Edward.-"Y… ¿LA habitación la dejaste vacía adrede o podre decorarla a mi antojo?"- Le pregunto Bella haciendo un puchero, Edward le sonrió.

-"Venia decorada con uno color muy oscuro para mi gusto, era la habitación principal, pero me pareció muchísimo mejor para el bebe… La mande a pintar así porque creo que son colores básicos, si es varón podríamos pintarla de azul con el crema o algún otro color que desees. El objetivo era exactamente que todas las decisiones de la decoración fueran tuyas, supuse que te gustaría la idea…"-Bella sonrió.

-"¡Me fascina! ¡Tengo tantas ideas! Alice y yo nos daremos vida con esta habitación"- Dijo emocionada y colgándose en su cuello.-"Gracias… Por todo esto… Es fantástico…"-Sentía que lloraría nuevamente así que tuvo que luchar con las lagrimas que se avecinaban y el nudo en su garganta.

-"_No es nada princesa, Ya es tarde… Deberías dormir, fue un día muy largo"-_Le susurro Edward en ese español que siempre lograba moverle el suelo a Bella, Ella sonrió y por primera vez en el día se sintió agotada, de hecho era el primer día que pasaba sin dormir la siesta ni recostarse por las tardes.

-"De hecho si… Estoy exhausta… Pero, me acostare solo si lo haces conmigo"- exclamo con media sonrisa, Edward asintió y la beso en los labios, la guio con calma a su habitación, era amplia y con grandes ventanas. La cama era redonda, tanto o más blanca que los muebles de la sala, tenía una cortina broncínea a su alrededor con encajes dorados, el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombra totalmente aterciopelada, el closet estaba junto a la cama estaba oscuro pero parecía hasta mucho más grande que la misma habitación, otra puerta daba a un baño, estaba cerrada y bella no se sentía con tanta energía como para inspeccionarlo.-"Espero que sea tan cómoda como se ve"-Susurro Bella con una sonrisa, Edward entro al closet encendiendo la luz. Al parecer ya la ropa estaba en él, Edward pensaba en todo. Tomo una playera y unos pants suyos que Bella usaba de piyama últimamente. Bella se cambio la ropa al momento que él hacía lo mismo. Se recostó en la cama que parecía hecha de las mismas nubes, las almohadas eran de pluma y seda.-"Ok… No me querré levantar nunca de esta cama"- Susurro Bella obteniendo una carcajada de Edward que para ese momento se unía a ella en la cama, atrayéndola hacia él acurrucándose mutuamente. No tardo mucho hasta que Bella consiguiera caer en un pesado sueño sobre su pecho, Edward le beso la frente y jugueteaba con su cabello mientras que trataba de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

:)


End file.
